Fate's Collide
by Noella50881
Summary: Meeting an Autobot's harder than it seems when nothing's as it should be.
1. Chapter 1: Fated Meeting

AN: Sorry readers that it took me so long to update. I've been undergoing some kind of serious writer's block that wouldn't go 'away'. I think I've had these blocks before and they're not fun. (I did manage to start writing a real life non-fiction story and a children's book. I'm currently stuck on my children's story titled, "Chuff Chuff the Squirrel." *Happens to be a real life squirell.*

I've decided not to go to the first person. I decided to try third person and see how that comes about. I haven't written much in the third person degree yet.

Chapter One

They say fate has a hand in everything in life and Noel Williamson found out the hard truth that everything changes with a simple twist of fate. Fate found her while she was watching an evening cooking show where a man was yelling at two different teams with red aprons and blue aprons. Noel shook her head as the man yelling at an individual cook for raw pork. Then she chuckled when the man dismissed the cook.

"They never learn," She mumbled.

Abruptly, the show flickered off and several black bars appeared floating on the screen. Noel furrowed her brows and leaned forward with the remote. Maybe it was just the station. She flipped to another channel and noticed that every single channel had the black bars.

"Great!" Noel exclaimed. "A broken TV." She turned off the TV and stood up. She walked over to her desk and flipped on the computer. Maybe she could email Tara Lichens. Tara had been her best friend throughout high school and they always kept in touch via email and 'Facebook'. Noel waited patiently for the webmail to come up, but a screen came up, **"The Webpage Is Not Available." **Noel reached down and disconnected her Internet connection. Then she reconnected it and the little monitor on the lower screen showed a blue arrow chasing it's tail as the Internet connection reconnected. Then Noel tried her webmail again. **"The Webpage Is Not Available. Restart any Router or Connect to a Modem." **

"I don't have a router or a modem, stupid computer." She groused. "Wait! I'll try my phone. There's always service out here."

She stood up again and walked over to her couch. Sitting down and reaching out for her Iphone, she touched the screen. Checking the bars on the screen, she complained. "No! That's not fair! No Iphone, no Internet, and now no TV! I'm not even-" Noel saw a flash of lightening. "Great! A thunderstorm!" Followed by a _Kerboom! _

Noel knew it was idiotic to walk over to the window and look out to how it was. Her Dad always went to the windows to see how bad the storm was. It was a horrible habit that was dangerous. Noel picked it up automatically. Peering out of the window, Noel didn't see any clouds. _'Thunder', 'Thunder'. _Noel noticed there had been no lightening flash or even flash of light. Abruptly, the lights flickered as the 'thundering' went on. Noel screeched when the lights finally flickered off. Feeling unsafe, Noel ran into the kitchen, knocking over things and stubbing her toes on furniture. She hissed out expletives and in pain, she ran into the kitchen, knocking into the kitchen table and clinging to the surface. Noel waited for her vision to get used to the darkness before fumbling forward to the drawers. Feeling for the knobs, she pulled out the drawers and feeling around for a lighter or flashlight. She felt something slice her finger and she cursed under her breath. Scabbering away, and clutching her hand, she wanted to cry. But something told her that she needed to cry later and find a flashlight. Ignoring the pain and wet feeling on her finger, she began looking through the drawers anyway. _  
_

She finally found a flashlight and flipped it on. She examined her finger and noticed a cut. It wasn't too deep and didn't need stitches. "Knives." She muttered under her breath and went to stem the bleeding. She walked toward the bathroom and looked in the medicine cabinet. _Kerboom! _Noel jumped and dropped the flashlight. "Clutz." Noel whispered as she bent down to retrieve the flashlight.

Noel didn't bother with the cut on her finger and walked out of the bathroom. She walked toward the front door and hesitated to reach out for the knob. _"Take a deep breath, Noel. You're not exactly in the middle of the city. You're actually pretty alone here." _Noel thought as she took a deep breath. _"The only thing I have to worry about are bears and probably a bigfoot." _Noel shuddered at the thought of seeing a bear. Noel shook her head to clear her thoughts. There weren't any bears around here. And the woods surrounding her house weren't immense. She had been through the woods and hadn't encountered bears. All she encountered were squirells, birds, and chipmunks. _  
_

Noel unlocked the front door and twisted the knob. She opened the door, revealing the darkened porch. She stood there, listening and waiting for the next flash of light. There was also no smell of rain or the electricity in the air. There were a ton of scattered stars here and there and no moon. Noel also noticed there were no cricket sounds and the sounds of the night were non-existent. She frowned. There were always the sounds of crickets. Even before she climbed into bed, she enjoyed their songs and opened the window to listen. The lull of the cricket songs put her to sleep almost immediately. Noel thought about going back into the house when another sound reached her ears. "Meowww!" She looked down and found her cat rubbing against her ankles. "Go on." She urged the cat. "Go on in the house." The cat looked up at her with her green eyes and went into the darkened house. Turning around, Noel walked back into the house. "Was that you, silly girl?" Noel asked the darkness. The cat wasn't there. "Sleeping in my bed, probably-"

_Kerbooms!_ resounded several times. It sounded like trees were falling right and left. Noel didn't feel safe in the house and called, "Prima! Come to Mommy!"

Noel left the porch in a panic when she thought she heard something breaking in her house. Her flashlight bobbing back and forth as she ran into the woods. Unable to think clearly, Noel didn't know where to go. She fumbled over an upturned root and dropped her flashlight as she fell against the hard ground. Something cracked in her ankle and she winced, holding back a cry of pain. She clasped her hand over her mouth when the _Kerbooms_ stopped. They sounded closer now and Noel held her breath. Looking around for her flashlight, she saw it near a tree. It's large beam shining off the trunk. Noel struggled to stand up, but found her ankle flared with pain. Noel couldn't help but cry out as she fell forward, on her ankle. This time, Noel couldn't hold back her cry. Something that sounded like gears and hydraulics came to her ears. Noels' eyes widened with fear as she tried to calm herself down. She clenched her eyes closed waiting for whatever it was to pass. Whatever it was, sounded big. Noel waited for a while and began feeling like something was watching her. She opened her eyes noticing a yellow beam shining down on her spot. Noel froze, her breaths coming in great heaves. It was hard to breathe. Noel slowly turned her neck and almost screamed. There were a pair of icy blue optics staring at her and a huge being. It loomed over Noel and then bent down and a sound of hydraulics reached Noels' ears. Noel tried to scamper away, but the huge being lunged a huge hand in front of her. Noel bumped into the hand and saw spots in front of her eyes. She didn't really have any time to crawl away again before the large hand scooped her up along with dirt. It began to shake it's hand and Noel began screaming when the dirt began going through the hand. Noel felt the warm metal against her skin and the being drew her up to it's optics. Noel's heart began pounding when she saw the mouth. It spoke something that sounded like electric buzzes and clicks. It repeated the same buzzes and clicks.

Noel just sat there like a helpless animal caught in a predator's clasp. It spoke in a new series of buzzes. The being's optics glowed bright and Noel felt a harsh tingle of her body. It's optics returned to the icy blue of before and Noel noticed that the being had began walking again, trying to buzz talk to her.

It continued to buzz and click talk to her until the being reached her house. It seemed to scan her house and it appeared to be looking for something else to scan, but finding nothing, it moved away from her house and began walking up the dirt road. Noel found herself frozen and uncomfortable. With every movement, it jarred her ankle and she finally let out a cry of pain. The being looked at her again and made a worried clicking noise. It's optics turned to a deep blue and it scanned her again! The being's icy blue stare returned. It clicked again. "D-don't hurt me." Noel finally stammered.

The being stared at her and then it said, "I would not hurt you, little organic."

Noel looked at the being. "I-what do you want?"

"I require assistance. Do you know where I can find the Autobots?" The being asked.

Noel shook her head. "No. What's an Autobots?"

"All will be explained. Do you have something I can transform into?"

Noel shook her head again. "I don't drive. I don't have a car yet. I only have a bicycle."

"Well. That would not do. I cannot very well take you with me."

Noel stammered, "No. You just leave me home and I won't tell anyone you were here. I'm okay."

"No. You must come with me. You are in great danger now that you've met me. You are also injured. You require medical assistance."

"No-you don't-"

"I understand perfectly. Stand by while I scan the Internet for a form. Then we can be on our way."

The being took a moment or two. Without hesitation, he began compacting his form around her. Noel screamed hysterically as parts flowed together to form a car that resembled a police car. Noel found herself lounging on the backseat and the being no longer looked intimidating and scary.

"What is your name?"

"Noel."

"That is a pretty name you have."

"Thanks." Noel said, not really sure if she should be crying out for help or waiting for her chance to escape. "What's your name?" Something told her she shouldn't have asked for his name.

"Prowl." the radio interrupted her thoughts. "My designation is Prowl."

Noel felt herself drifting into sheer exhaustion and tiredness. Noel was jarred awake when she jostled her leg by accident. She sat up, clutching her leg in pain. "Take this." Prowl ordered gently. A couple of pillows popped out of the glove box and landed on the passenger seat. Noel grabbed the pillows and urged her leg onto the backseat under the pillow. She rested her leg and then laid the pillow behind her. She began drifting off as a terrifying thought came to her, _"Prowl's dangerous! The first thing I do is keep awake." _Noel struggled to stay awake, but she couldn't see out of the windows. It was dark and she felt herself drifting into a deep sleep.

-0-

There ya'll go. An updated chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Townsend

Chapter Two

Townsend County

While Noel slept, Prowl took the peace and quiet time to research all about the planet's inhabitants. He learned about the destructive wars and learned there were many cultures on Earth. It was all illogical to have so many cultures and customs. Most cybertronians had no cultures except for ones who weren't sparked on Cybertron. Cybertron had her fair share of art, music, and theatrical datastreams pleasing to all ages.

Prowl did enjoy the peacefulness as he drove into a small town called, "Welcome to Townsend County" and then under that, "Home of the Townsend Rangers, America's Favorite Baseball Team." Prowl researched Baseball and his logic processor almost caused him to crash. Baseball consisted of men and women in uniforms trying to hit a tiny ball with a wooden 'bat'. Many references came to his search 'Bat', 'Batman', and so forth and so on. Prowl's engine growled with all the search results presented to him. He put a stop to the search but lo and behold, after his search, he had a number of pop up ads and spam flooding his processor.

Prowl's engine growled once more as he shut off his connection to the Internet and searched for viruses. Deep down in his processor, Prowl knew that viruses raged war on his systems and he didn't have Ratchet to up his antivirus or spyware. Spyware! His processor was littered with Spyware and Adware! Prowl began shutting down his major systems and began manually removing the spyware and adware from his processor. It nearly gave him a processorache.

Not a minute too soon, Prowl detected a faint cybertronian signature far from his location. The signal originated from Noels' house and he frowned. There were no cybertronian signatures whatsoever and he couldn't investigate the signal because of Noel.

Prowl took a moment to scan her sleeping form. He had bandaged the gash in her hand while she slept and put a splint to her leg to prevent it from moving. His medical field training helped in so many ways. The only thing, humans were completely organic. They were fragile and if injured severely, they could die. Prowl almost began thinking about how a fragile being could exist without falling down and hurting themselves severely.

Prowl detected another cybertronian signature. He pinged and the ping came back as an Autobot! Excellent! Now to pinpoint the Autobot signal and get both of them seen by Ratchet. Then brief Optimus Prime with his report.

-0-

Noel turned in her sleep, feeling her bed vibrate and bounced with every movement. Noel stirred and frowned, wondering why her bed was vibrating and bouncing. A noise of an engine penetrated her sleep filled mind and she jolted awake. She saw the sunshine and a bunch of buildings passing by the car. Wait! Car? How did she get into a car?

Then all of sudden, memories flooded her mind. She was picked up by a robot and he was called Prowl. Noel stiffened up and tried to scream! She found her brain didn't want to do so. When she managed to find the will to scream, she did.

The car shuddered and Prowls' voice came out through the radio. "Noel? Calm down."

"You! You KIDNAPPED ME!" Noel screamed.

"No. I am bringing you to a friend who will help your hurt leg." Prowl said. "What did you do to your hand?"

"None of your business! Let me go! Here! All you have-"

"Negative. Tell me why you have a cybertronian signal at your house?" Prowl interrupted.

"What?! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Why is there a faint cybertronian signal at your house?" Prowl asked.

"I don't know!" Noel said. "Why?"

"Because if there's a cybertronian signal at your house, then you are in danger, Noel."

Noel started shaking her head. "I'm dreaming of an interrogation by a robot who's not real. There's no such thing-"

"Before you start ranting, Noel, I want you to know I am real. As real as the sun. As real as this town here. As real as you." Prowl said. "I think it is time for a real introduction of who I am."

Noel covered her ears as if she didn't want to hear what Prowl had to say. She put down her hands and began pinching herself and yelped. "That's real."

"Of course it is real! You are hurting yourself. Stop that and listen to me!" Prowl said.

Noel stared at the radio.

"I am involved in a military. An Army if you will." Prowl began as he made a right hand turn into an alley. He turned off his engine, keeping a sensor out for Decepticons. He knew there would be some investigating his crash. "We are known as Cybertronians. We have been battling our foes, the Decepticons for eons-"

"Decepti-whats?" Noel interrupted.

"Decepticons." Prowl corrected. "They were once gladitors in our gladitatoral pits. Some of our team have fought in those pits. It's like something your ancestors did in the Roman times."

"So what does that have to do with me? Or Earth for that matter?"

"Everything. If the Decepticons had control over the whole universe, there wouldn't be anything left. There would be only them and conquering every planet for the only resource that is the life-blood of our existence."

"So they're looking for blood?"

"Not exactly. The source we're all looking for is 'Energon'. This is our life-blood. We also partake in 'Energon' because it is fuel. It fuels our bodies like your meals do to your body."

"So you're saying that this 'Energon' is like gas in a car?"

"Yes."

"What are you? Decepti-con? Or whatever you are."

"I am an Autobot." Prowl said. "I am the second in command to Optimus Prime."

Noel bit her lip, noticing how dry her mouth felt and she did need to relieve herself. "Um, Prowl?"

"Yes."

"Between the both of us, how much do you know about the human being?"

"Enough."

"Good. Then you'll know I'll have to go somewhere soon and go to the bathroom. I need to eat too!"

"Very well-"

"But the only problem I have is my pajamas. You didn't pack anything from my house, did you?"

"No."

"I also take it you didn't take my purse either nor my shoes."

"No."

"That does present me a problem."

"I have a solution." Prowl said. "But you might have to stay here to rest your leg. I do not want you to overexert yourself."

"Right. What's your solution?"

Noel saw a twenty something young man appear in the driver's seat. He wore a blue police uniform and drove out of the alley. Within minutes, Prowl parked in front of a small store and looked at his passenger. His icy blue eyes were penetrating and inquistive. He looked serious for a moment. "Now, remain here. What size shirt and pant?"

"Medium and an eight petite." Noel answered, wondering how he was going to buy her clothes.

Prowl went into the store and a minute later, came out with a red shirt and blue jeans. Prowl opened his door and handed the clothes to her. "You have a lot of privacy so you can get dressed."

"What about you?" Noel asked.

"You do not have to worry about me. I have no interest in watching you dress and I will be turning off all of my sensors except for my audios."

Noel now noticed that the windows tinted to a darkness that no one would be able to see in and watch her get dressed. Noel began dressing and when she was done and presentable, she said, "Okay, Prowl. I'm done."

"All right."

"Now to go inside and use their restroom. Can you help me?"

"To the restroom?"

"Yes. I should be okay after that."

Prowl helped Noel out of the cruiser and they walked into the store. Many people stopped to stare at the police officer and her. They glared at her and Noel wanted to shrink into herself. They probably thought she was a runaway and was in trouble with the law. Noel did her best to try to ignore their glares. She hobbled into the bathroom, wincing. Her leg hurt! It just didn't feel sprained. It hurt like a broken bone. Noel tried her best to ignore her pain, but with every movement, it hurt worse. Prowl was right. She did need medical attention.

-0-

Prowl noticed some of the people staring at him. A woman came up to him and said, "Serves her right! You arresting that young heathen!"

Prowl looked at her stonily. It was odd how people turned against a young woman in a police car who was innocent. Prowl didn't respond in the way she had hoped. "She's not under arrest. She's my friend."

The woman scoffed and left. Prowl heard the door open and Noel emerge, hobbling on her good leg. Prowl used his strength to help her to his cruiser. She sat in the backseat, her leg propped up.

When Prowl got into the driver's seat, he noticed her eyes clenched close and tears began falling down her cheeks. Her face was flushed red. According to his medical scans of her, her blood pressure and pulse were elevated. Prowl looked out the window and then darkened his windows. Prowl reached out for his field guide and prepared a needle. He turned around and looked at Noel. She was too busy trying to block out the pain to notice anything. He sanitized an area on her shoulder and then stuck her.

-0-

Noel's eyes shot open and looked at Prowl. He held a needle in his hand as Noel began feel a little bit woozy and tired. She began to lay back and fell into a deep sleep.

Prowl looked at Noel and checked her vitals. They were normal now and he covered Noel up in her blanket. He threw the needle into a container and turned his inside sensors on. Driving onto the main highway, the Autobot signal was still there which was easy to trace. He needed to contact the signal to let them know he was there. He sent out an encryption to the Autobot signal and received a message within seconds. "This is Bumblebee."

"This is Prowl."

"Prowl? I was hoping it was you and not some Decepticon!"

"It is I. I also need assistance. My CPU needs a new antivirus program and my armor may need some patching by Ratchet."

"I'll let him know." Bumblebee said.

"Thank you. Is there a human room available? I have a human who is injured and needs medical assistance."

"You've got a human with you?"

"Yes. Her name's Noel. She did not tell me her last name."

"I'll also get her room prepared."

"Great. Let Optimus Prime know I am here, as well."

"Will do."

Prowl abruptly had another ping on his sensors. This one speeding fast and heading to Noel's house. The cybertronian signal that was faint suddenly disappeared. Prowl realized that this fast ping could be a Decepticon. "There is also a Decepticon in the next town." Prowl reported. "And I have a datastream for Optimus Prime." Prowl conceded and sent another message to his leader. Within minutes, Optimus replied an affirmative.

Then the signal left Noel's house and was speeding towards Townsend. That would present a problem and the Decepticon happened to be the Decepticon Scout, Barricade. Prowl didn't have to signal before three Autobots emerged in front of him. He saw Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee. They all had chosen the best Alt-forms and the twins sped by to intercept Barricade.

Bumblebee and Prowl sped to an underground bunker that was secured and not seen by the human eye.

-0-

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this new rewritten chapter. :D


	3. Chapter 3: Awful Bedside Manner

Chapter Three

Noel began to wake up, feeling extremely relaxed and tired. She felt something on her face and couldn't summon the strength to remove it. She felt like her hands were leaden weights. Her eyes felt heavy like something had covered them with glue and cloth. It was then she began hearing a voice. Noel couldn't make it out and tried to open her eyes. She heard something along the lines of, "Slaggit! Did I use too much?" It didn't sound like Prowl. Nor did it sound familiar. The voice came again, "I know you're in there, little organic."

Noel's eyes fluttered open, but things were so blurry and she couldn't make out anything. "That's right! Open your sensory optics." Noel tried to grunt or something. It was odd hearing that voice. It seemed to be coming from above her. Her eyes were still blurred and she blinked to clear them. Noel listened and heard another voice.

"Has she awakened?" It was a deep baritone voice.

"Yes, but she's not in shape for answering questions."

Noel tried to move various parts of her body. It seemed hard to do and it was like moving something that had been paralyzed. When she tried to move her leg, it felt oddly heavy. Then came the pounding, like something was causing great earthquakes. Noel stiffened and looked frantically around. "Organics! So tiny! And so fragile." Someone said.

The other voice returned, it's tone angry. "Get out of here, Sideswipe!"

"But-it's small and tiny! Like a child!"

"Out! Do you want to have another wrench imbedded into your helm?"

Sideswipe or whoever it was let out a cry and ran away. Noel finally saw the retreating red tailend of some gigantic robot. Noel finally regained her sight and saw that the room she was in was large with a number of metal tables. She was actually on one of those tables on a cot. Her leg was perched up on two pillows and in a white sterile cast. The room wasn't entirely empty. A huge robot worked in a corner of the room. Noel took her time studying the room. It had a green eerie glow emiting from the ceiling. Noel slowly took off the mask and took a deep breath, noticing the smell of a hospital. Noel hated hospitals because they always smelled of chemicals and bleach. The green eerie glow didn't seem to bother her like most lights did when a person woke up from their surgeries. Wait? Surgery? Did she have surgery?

Peering down at her blanket, she slowly moved her blanket aside and saw the cast. Yes. She did have surgery.

"You are awake." the voice said.

Noel looked up from her blanket and saw the huge robot. He had lime green armor with a 'Search' and 'Rescue' on both arms. He looked at her and waited for her to respond. "Yes. Where am I? What happened to me?" Her words appeared sluggish.

"You're safe and sound underground."

Noel shook her head. "Underground?"

"Yes. Don't you remember that you were brought in by Prowl with a couple of injuries? I did work on your leg because a bone was broken and you had a deep cut in your hand that required a good cleaning."

Noel tried to sit up, but found it hard. She couldn't sit up and the robot seemed to notice.

"I'll help you sit up. If I were you, I'd rest for a little bit. You shouldn't be moving around and doing a lot of strenous activity." the robot said.

"Well, no one can stay in the hospital overnight." Noel said.

"That depends on my decision."

"Oh. Um, who are you?"

"I'm Ratchet. I'm the Autobot's chief medical officer."

"Well, it's nice meeting you." Noel looked down at her body, noticing how small she really felt compared to Ratchet. "So, Ratchet. When can I go back home?"

"When I clear you."

"How about now? I'm fine. I-"

"You think you can walk without assistance?" Ratchet asked in an amused tone.

"No. I can use crutches or a wheelchair. I'd actually prefer crutches over a wheelchair." Noel added when Ratchet gave her another look of disapproval. "What'd I say? I like my mobility."

"Your leg needs rest. If I have to-"

"I'll rest at home. Recovery's better than a strange place! I don't even know where here is!" Noel said.

"Resting at home is not a great idea," Prowl abruptly said from a corner. Noel hadn't realized he was observing her. Ratchet turned around to favor the second in command. "Of course, am I cleared to leave the Med-Bay, Ratchet?"

"You overstayed your stay watching over Noel. So I suppose you can leave now."

Prowl nodded. "I shall compile my reports and brief Optimus."

Ratchet turned to Noel.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have repulsive bedside behavior?"

Ratchet's optics narrowed and pointed a finger digit to Noel. "Watch it. You aren't cleared yet and don't get any ideas about leaving so soon."


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Optimus Prime

Chapter Four

Noel didn't know how long she was going to be under observation. She had been watching Ratchet work at his work station and sometimes, he disappeared into another room. Too bad Noel couldn't follow him because of how high up she really was. It was like a fifteen feet drop from the table to the floor.

And she had already gotten onto his nerves when she began bugging him about leaving the Medical Bay. No one human seemed to be living at this underground place. Everything appeared way beyond human technology. Noel recognized monitoring equipment fairly easy because of the screen. But everything else in the Medical Bay looked dangerous. There were these green glowing wires all around the ceiling, monitors lined the wall over each table or 'Berths' as Ratchet called them. They apparently slept on metal berths that looked very uncomfortable and cold. There was even a huge lamp over each of the berths hanging from the ceiling. Noel guess that was some powerful light when Ratchet needed to see his repairs. All in all, this must be a recovery room or surgical suite. Noel hazarded a glance under her to see if there were any fluids. It would show if she had been operated on this bed. Finding no fluids, she breathed a sign of relief. Ratchet didn't operate on her here. Maybe a different room.

Noel's thoughts were interrupted by Ratchet walking back into the room. His optics found his way to her. Noel looked at him back. "Your room is prepared." Ratchet said. "I would prefer you to remain here under observation."

"So you're going to clear me?"

"No. I'm setting you a room in my medical bay so that I can keep an optic on you-"

"Look. I appreciate all you've done for me. I really should be going home. I'm safe and sound, right? One of you guys said so. If I leave here, I won't tell anyone your location and I can keep my mouth shut if you're all involved in some secret mission."

"Listen to me well and listen to me or your life depends on what I say, little organic." Ratchet leaned closer, making him loom threateningly over her. Noel recoiled out of fear. "Your life's in danger. That's why you're here! You're also here because of Prowl. Prowl deemed it necessary for you to remain here while he investigates this signal."

Noel gulped and Ratchet retreated from her bedside. She waited for Ratchet to turn his back before uttering, "Still have terrible bedside manner."

"I heard that."

-0-

Noel quickly learned the use of crutches. It seemed Ratchet got tired of her ramblings and her 'defiance'. Noel really believed she just had spunk and not defiance. She would listen to Ratchet's advice to get plenty of rest and not move around so much. Yes, her leg needed rest. So did she.

She didn't tell Ratchet she was exhausted from her trip and surgery. Noel was also hungry and didn't know if she should aggravate Ratchet anymore. She had managed to sneak out of her assigned room and out of the medical bay. Her assigned room featured a twin bed, a tan recliner, a small bureau, and a small bathroom. The room was off the recovery room.

Noel ventured out of the hall, into a huge cavernous room. It housed several different types of vehicles. The vehicles ranged from a semi truck to a 'Jeep All-Terrain vehicle'. The only vehicle that looked out of place was the semi. Noel also noticed that the other vehicles weren't jeeps, hummers, and tactical response vehicles. There were no tanks so that was odd that Prowl said they were an army. Why would a bunch of sports cars, trucks, rugged all terrain SUVs, and three motorcycles sitting side by side be there if they were all an army. Noel frowned at this as she leaned against her crutches. They were starting to get uncomfortable and Noel began making her way out of the huge room through another hallway. This hallway had two tube rows of bright lights so Noel didn't have to worry about heading into an unauthorized part of the underground place. She did know it took twice the effort to get anywhere here and her underarms were starting to bother her even more. Noel should've stayed in her room and rested like Ratchet told her to.

Noel tried to ignore the pain and continued up the hall. She found a large door that was open and walked in. The lights flickered on, revealing a room filled with human sized tables and this room looked like a cafeteria of some sort. Perhaps there were humans here once upon a time. Noel went to a chair and pulled it out. She took her crutches out from under her arms and leaned the crutches against the table. Noel pulled the chair towards her and sat down. Rubbing under her arms, Noel looked around the room. It was still large enough to house those robots. The room also had some large tables on the far right. There was even a dispenser of some kind too. Large cubes filled a spot in the wall near the dispenser. _"What is in there?" _Noel thought.

_'Boom' 'Clang'. _Noel stiffened when she realized Ratchet could find her and yell at her for leaving his Medical Bay without his knowledge. He would be furious. She reached out for her crutches and they fell to the floor. Noel felt frustrated and froze when the 'Boom' 'Clangs' paused. Then they started up again at a hurried pace.

A man appeared there so suddenly that Noel jumped and screamed in astonishment. The man regarded her with ocean blue eyes and concern. "I apologize if I startled you." The man said.

Noel recognized the baritone voice from being half asleep. "You were there." She said. "I heard your voice."

The man nodded and walked towards the fallen crutches. He bent down and picked them up. Laying them against the table, the man asked, "Why are you wandering around instead of resting?"

"I got bored and tired of waiting."

"Exhausted? You should sleep."

"No." Noel said quickly. "I'll sleep when I get home."

The man frowned at this. "That could be a long time, Noel."

"I'm not sleeping in a strange place and how did you know my name? I didn't even introduce myself."

"Prowl confided in me."

"Right." Noel nodded. "Those two robots were talking about a Prime dude. I don't know much about you, but have you ever met him?"

"I have." The man said.

Nodding her head, Noel continued, "And is he nicer than Ratchet?"

"Much."

"Good. Can you have him clear me? I'm tired of sitting in my room doing absolutely nothing."

"No. Ratchet's a different breed of Autobot. He's a medic. He won't clear any patient of his until he's sure that they're able to do their own usual tasks."

"Oh I know that. He's told me so many times that I thought my ears could fall off. But doesn't this Prime dude have any say so?"

"Not if his patient is in a cast and still needing bedrest." The man said.

"Who are you? Are you Ratchet in disguise?"

"No. Of course not! Where are my manners? I'm Orion Pax."

"What a wierd name! Did your parents name you after Orion's Belt?"

"Orion's Belt? Why would Orion's need a belt?" Orion asked.

"Orion's Belt is a galaxy!"

"Oh that's right." Orion said smiling.

A loud rumble came from Noels' stomach. "Ah. Looks like you need some nourishment. How about I get you something to eat. Stay here." Orion stood up and left the room.

Noel waited for a little while before Orion walked in with a covered tray. He set in front of Noel and sat down opposite from her. "Don't you eat?"

"I already have."

"Oh."

Noel took off the tray's cover and was graced with a small salad, chicken, mashed sweet potato, and green bean plate, a small piece of cake, and water. It was better than having tuna fish sandwiches and cheddar cheese from the deli. That was all she really ever ate during lunch. She dug in, grateful for company.

"Orion? Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you're all involved in the military, what's with all those fancy cars and trucks? What's with the semi truck? You sometimes see them on the Interstates, Truck stops, and sometimes at houses during the weekends."

Orion was silent. "I think you should ask Optimus Prime that question. I'm not at liberty to tell you."

"He's not here. I haven't met him."

"Well, actually you have."

"While I was coming out of my recovery."

"No. You have met him."

Noel dropped a piece of chicken to her plate. "What? How can I meet him when I was in recovery!?"

Orion gestured to her food. "I think it would be wise to finish eating first. Then you can meet Optimus Prime."

Noel stared at him and then picked up her fork again. She began eating again.

-0-

Noel didn't know what to think about the giant robot sitting in front of her. He was massive and seemed to exude an air of authority around him. Noel didn't want to cross this robot er Autobot. Optimus Prime was his title and he was a commander. The one in charge of this whole operation.

Noel's first question, "When can I go home?"

"When Ratchet deems it necessary to let you go from his medical bay. After that, it's based on my order on whether or not you can go home." Prime said.

"You can't keep me here."

"True." Prime answered. "However, according to Prowl, your house had a weak cybertronian signal emitting from it. What can you tell me about what's in your house?"

"Why would anyone be interested in my house? It's my first."

"We aren't interested in your house. We are more interested in the weak cybertronian signal. You're either hiding something from us or you don't know."

"I've got nothing to hide and I don't know what you're talking about!"

Optimus leaned back in his chair and he didn't know much about humans. They were a young species. Sometimes they poked their noses into matters that didn't concern them. Now this young human was stuck in his base and wasn't willing to talk. "The only reason you're here, Noel, is because of that signal and you meeting an Autobot."

"Well, I should've just stayed in my house and went to bed like nothing happened-"

"It wouldn't have worked out that way." Optimus Prime said. "You see, you would have met our foes and they aren't very understanding of your needs. So when you met one of us, it's usually fate."

"Fate." Noel mumbled. "Look. I don't know much about that cybertronian signal. There's nothing in my house that could be emitting one-"

"You don't know that, Noel. It could be a household appliance or a toy. It might even be a spy."

Noel shook her head. _"Why couldn't he land somewhere else instead of my backyard?" _Noel thought. _"Because fate is a cursed way of doing things that's beyond our control. At least this Prime dude has a regal voice and is at least trusting." _

"Fine." Noel answered. "I'll stay until you can figure out the signal. But I need a few things from my house."

"Very well. What are those things?"

"Well, I need some clothes, some books, my cat, and my purse."

"Bumblebee's out there right now, investigating the house. I'll ask him to pick up your list."

"Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Barricade

Chapter Five

Noel felt exhausted from meeting Optimus Prime and didn't want someone catering to her every need. She wanted as much mobility and didn't want someone to carrying her to the medical bay. Then she'd endure a lecture from Ratchet about not having bedrest and resting that leg which was starting to throb with pain. Putting aside the pain, she went on until she heard voices coming up the hall, followed by a rash of garbled gibberish. Noel hastened to hide and looked out from her hiding place.

A large black ro-Autobot she hadn't seen or met before dragged a black and white Autobot that was semi-offline. Was it Prowl? What had Prowl done to make this black Autobot drag him? Noel watched the black Autobot from her hiding place. When he disappeared through an open door, she waited for him to walk by. Noel checked for the black Autobot before coming out of her hiding place. She was going to see Prowl.

She stopped when she realized the open door way revealed large steps. Noel looked off to the side and found a smaller set of footsteps. She held onto her crutches with her left hand and grasped the railing. She jumped on each step, knowing that was exhausting her reserves quickly. When she finally reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw these large cells. All of them except one empty. Noel made her way toward the one cell occupied by the black and white Autobot.

Noel studied the Autobot and noticed the blood-red optics. There weren't just two optics. There were many optics and each of them trained on her.

Then it smirked, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Autoscums' pet?!"

"What?" Noel asked, taken aback by his remark.

He crossed his arms across his chest or chassis, then he winced in pain. "Hey? Are you all right?"

"What do you care, human!?"

"Well, I can tell you're in pain. Did they hurt you? I could get Ratchet."

"Oh! Don't get that slagger!" The robot shook its head.

"What's a slagger?" Noel asked.

"Never mind." the Autobot growled. "I don't have time to talk to tiny birdbrain processors."

"Hey! I didn't insult you!" Noel protested. "The least you can do is tell me your stupid name!"

The Autobot chuckled. "You've got spunk."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, Autobot."

"Autobot? You think I'm an 'Organic Loving Autobot Scum'?" The Autobot asked, laughing. "My designation is Barricade! The second most feared cybertronian in the Decepticon ranks."

"Cybertronian? Decepticon?"

"That's right, pest."

Noel couldn't find anything to say about this so she turned to leave, but a cold voice said, "I went through your small pathetic little house and I've got a few things planned for them when I get out."

Noel froze at this and turned around. "If you get out," Noel hissed and then left as quickly as possible. Barricade began laughing as she left. Noel couldn't get his laughter out of her head. She headed toward her room. That's what mattered the most right now. Getting to her room and trying to forget about Barricade and his threat.


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting Arcee

Chapter Six

Noel walked into the hangar, feeling nervous and terrible. She had been fighting the urge to cry her heart out because she knew what Barricade meant. He meant he was going to find her family and probably torture them or something. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into one of the motorcycles. Her crutches clattered to the floor. Noel hung onto one of the motorcycles to keep from falling backwards.

Noel took deep breaths and looked down at the motorcycle. She noticed how nice it was and clean. This motorcycle was great and probably cool to ride. "This is a nice bike." Noel said.

"Thank you."

Noel recoiled and almost fell if not for two hands grasping her shoulders. Then a voice growled, "I thought I left you specific orders to rest-"

"I'm sorry. I was on my way back to rest." Noel said, leaning against the motorcycle as Ratchet retrieved her crutches. Ratchet's face revealed an older man with a clean shaven face. His eyes were a light blue compared to the others. It seemed all the Autobots had blue eyes like their robot faces. Ratchet waited for Noel to use her crutches to come with him. "I'll be back in a minute." Noel said.

"No. Now." Ratchet ordered.

"I need to talk to-to-"

"Arcee."

"Arcee. It's woman to woman stuff,"

"And relax, Ratchet. If she falls, I've got her." Arcee answered.

Noel glanced down at Arcee, noticing that the blue and purple weren't faded. Most motorcycles, if used for a long period of time appeared dusty and even dirty. Arcee didn't have a scratch, dent, or mar to her paint job. "Wonder what crawled up his tailpipe?" Noel mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." Ratchet said grumpily.

Noel leaned on her crutches thoughtfully. "Um, I wondering if we can talk."

"Sure."

Noel glanced around before continuing. "I, um, need some advice other than Mr Grumpy Pants."

Arcee chuckled. "What kind of advice do you seek?"

"Well, I need to call my parents." Noel said. "Can you get me a phone?"

Arcee straightened up and said, "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

"Is there anything I can do for you, Noel?"

"No. I think that's all. See you later, Arcee?"

"Certainly. Rest up, Noel."

Noel left the hangar and went back to her room. Still, she didn't feel relieved. The thought of Barricade's words still rung in her head. Her parents were still in danger. His laughter sounded like a maniacs laugh. He must have tortured many Autobots and possibly humans.

Noel tried out her recliner and propped her broken leg which started to hurt worse than before. "Ratchet?" She called out of desperation.

"I told you to rest-" Ratchet began when he started to come into the room in his holoform. His expression softened when he saw the pained look in Noel's expression. "You shouldn't be up and about. Here." Ratchet shook out a pill from a bottle and gave her the pill. He grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to her. "Take this and sleep."

Noel didn't ask any questions and did what he asked her to. He helped into her bed and just before she drifted off into pleasant dreams, she asked, "Did Bumbee get my 'at and 'hings?" Her voice sounded muffled.

"We'll talk tomorrow morning. Sleep."


	7. Chapter 7 Bumblebee

Chapter Seven

Bumblebee, Sunstreaker, and Sideswipe were rummaging through the blackened remains of Noels' house. According to Ironhide, Barricade had burned the house and there were no signs of the cybertronian signal that Prowl told them through their private comms.

"There's nothing here, Bumblebee!" Sunstreaker growled. "Why're we here? There's nothing here to salvage."

"You don't know humans very well, do you, Sunstreaker?" Bumblebee answered.

"I can care less about organics and their valuables."

"We're looking for a cat." Sideswipe reminded his brother. "And other things."

"Well, chances are that the cat's dead. Burnt just like this pathetic house and it's charred remains."

Bumblebee turned to Sunstreaker with a glare in his optics. "You have no clue about humans' possessions. Animals are companions! Friends!" Bumblebee said. "Now, let's go before someone sees us and calls the authorities. Then we'll be in deeper trouble with Prowl because he listens to those radio reports."

"Finally!"

"We need to buy some more clothes and accessories for Noel and if you ever see her, don't tell her about her house." Bumblebee warned as the three of them changed into their respective car forms. Bumblebee would have to use some of the hidden money Sam left in his glove box. It was the best he could do in the meantime. Then Noel would know something happened to her house when he gave her the clothes.

-0-

Prima watched the robots from up a tree. There had been a fight among four robots. The biggest and blackest robot had blue things on his shoulders and were pointed at the black and white menacing robot. It's optics burned blood-red and menacing. All the optics on the black and white robot were focused on the black robot who had a gruff spoken voice. Then the black and white robot was knocked against the ground by the black robot. The other three were standing there, surveying the blackened remains of Mommy's house. Prima was sad and scared. When the black and white robot and black robot left, the other three were exchanging words of something. Prima mewed, but the yellow one began complaining about her Mommy and his voice was louder than her mewl. She tried again and then all three left.

Prima looked at her paw and began licking it. She tasted a mixture of blood and dirt on her paw. Pain flared up in her paw while she tried to lick the underside of her paw. Prima finished trying to clean up her paw and lay her head down between her paws.

Prima mewed again.

-0-

Noel awoke, thinking she heard a mewling noise. Prima mewed when she was scared and aggravated. Looking around the semi-darkness, Noel didn't see her cat. Perhaps it was a dream? Noel shuddered and sat up. Her leg didn't feel painful and she felt a little better than the previous night or day. Noel couldn't tell what time it was from being underground in this place. There were no clocks showing the time.

Getting up out of bed proved to be a tedious task because she was still tired and under that drug Ratchet gave to her. She used her crutches to get to the bathroom and relieved herself. Washing her hands, she thought about Prima. Prima was like her child. Noel wouldn't leave her behind for long and Noel made a promise of that.

After finishing her business in the bathroom which consisted of washing hands and brushing teeth with a toothbrush and toothpaste that wasn't hers, she crutched her way to the door. She opened the door and noticed the dim lights from the Med-Bay. They weren't as bright green as they were when she was in the recovery room. The recovery room looked even more eerier than before. The berths were towering and shadowy monsters appeared on the walls of the recovery room. For a moment, Noel thought she had stepped into an anteroom on a ship. Ratchet was no where to be seen.

Noel suddenly felt hungry and decided to leave the Med-Bay. She crutched her way away from the megasized berths and reached a closed door. Frowning, she paused. How would she get past this huge closed door? Would it open when she stood in front of the door? Or would it be sealed even if she stood there? No use standing on two crutches and not find out. Noel crutched her way towards the door and stood there. The door didn't hiss open.

Noel abruptly heard pounding from behind another door and out rushed Ratchet. His optics a blazen blue fury. "What the slag are you doing up? I told you to rest your leg, Noel!" He snapped.

Noel cringed at his tone and realized she had disturbed his rest and might have caused an alarm to go off in his bedroom or office. Noel found herself unable to answer out of fear. Yes, she did fear mighty robots with more power behind them and they towered over her. They had the power to crush her without a second's thought.

Ratchet crossed his arms over his chassis, waiting an answer. When none came, his temper flared. "Well?! I'm waiting for an answer!"

Noel crutched away from the door and went under one of the berths. Hearing Ratchet curse in his native language, he turned to his office and left the recovery room. Noel watched from under the berth as his door slammed shut, reverberating through her skull. Noel looked toward her room and decided to stay there for the rest of the night or day. She had lost her appetite and her adrenaline left her drained. She went to her room and shut the door. It had no lock so she couldn't lock herself up in her room. Crutching to the recliner, she dropped herself into the recliner. At least the pain was gone for now, but soon, it'd flare up like Ratchet's temper and then what? She'd be under the drug again and sleep at odd hours. Noel shook her head. Then she tried to relax and fall back to sleep. When she did, it was a fitful sleep.

-0-

Bumblebee strode through the halls of the base. It was early in the morning at 5:30. He had spent the entire night shopping at the twenty four hour 'Wal-Mart' buying clothes and undergarments for Noel. He was lucky Ratchet sent him her size by looking at the clothes she wore when Prowl brought her in. He also got one of those cell phones that were pre-paid. Every human had to have a way to call out when they needed to talk to someone. He figured Noel could use a new phone and a new purse. The poor woman lost everything in that house. Including her cat.

Bumblebee found the Med-Bay's door closed and possibly locked. Bumblebee commed Ratchet and received a tarted response from the medic. When the Med-Bay's door opened, Ratchet stood there with his arms crossed and an irritated look crossed his face. When he saw the young scout, his expression softened.

Bumblebee said, "Clothes and stuff."

Ratchet nodded and pointed to a closed door off the Med-Bay. Bumblebee engaged his holoform and stood in front of the door. He knocked on the door and didn't receive a 'Come in'. Bumblebee opened the door and peered into the room. He thought Noel was asleep on her bed and went in. He dropped the stuff on the recliner and someone gave a loud scream from the recliner. Recoiling from shock, Bumblebee saw the bags being flung off to the ground.

Noel was sitting there, her eyes wide when she saw a teenager standing there. "Hi, little lady. I'm Bumblebee."

Noel took a deep breath and tried to relax. "Oh thank God! Did you get my purse and stuff?"

Bumblebee handed Noel the bags without saying a word. Noel took the bags from him with a bewildered look on her face. Bumblebee's expression told Noel all she needed to know. "What about my cat? Did you find her?"

"No."

Noel dropped the bags of clothes and accessories to the floor. Her friend was gone and Noel gestured for Bumblebee to leave. But the holoform stayed.

"There were red paw prints in the mud." Bumblebee said. "I believe your cat is alive."

Noel looked up into Bumblebee's soft blue eyes. "She's alive? We should go get her. She won't come out unless I call her. Maybe she's hurt." Noel began saying. "If there's red paw prints in the mud, there's a chance she's hurt. Can we go now?"

"I shall see." Bumblebee said. "Did you do something to make Ratchet a little cross?"

"Maybe. I woke up and felt like it was breakfast time. So I left to go get something to eat. When I walked to the door, it was closed and Ratchet began demanding what I was doing out there. I got scared and hid. I waited until he was gone before coming in here." Noel explained. "Is he mad at me?"

"I think so. I'm not sure." Bumblebee said. "I shall return. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Please?" Noel asked. "Whatever time it is, I wouldn't mind having breakfast now."

"It's a quarter to six."

"Oh. I usually wake up at six-thirty." Noel said. "Thanks for dropping these off."

"You're welcome. I took the liberty of also buying you a phone. I even programmed it with our comm numbers should you need one of us. There rest is up to you."

"Thanks." Noel answered.

Bumblebee left to find her some breakfast. Meanwhile, Noel prepped herself for her day. It was an early start and it meant an early bedtime tonight. She hoped her parents were all right and while waiting for breakfast, Noel tried to call her parents. But she received a busy signal. Usually her parents were awake since they were early birds. Noel decided to try later on around 9 A.M.


	8. Chapter 8: Departure

Chapter Eight

Starscream grumbled about the squishy organic that got away from him. The squishy was in the house and when he tore the roof off the house, there it was! It was lying on a pile of sheets and blankets, staring at him. The squishy hissed at him before bolting away and mewling in pain. The Seeker growled as he gave chase to the puny organic by tearing through the roof. Numerous pieces of asphalt and wood came showering onto the fleeing organic. When Starscream cornered the organic, his hissed and swiped a paw at him. The sharp servo sliced through the paw and the organic cried out and ran away from him. In an effort to keep the organic in his sights, he took off, igniting his thrusters. The house ignited behind him as he chased the organic from above. Soon, he lost it.

Starscream entered the base some odd hours after the chase. He was without the organic Megatron had ordered him to retrieve. Starscream needed to have the perfect excuse as to why he came back without the organic. The last failed mission had him visiting Knock Out for his struts and flight wings that were busted by Megatron's fists. Megatron didn't care whether his own men were taken care of or not. He just didn't care and almost every single Decepticon save for Soundwave had their fair share of dents to the helm and armor. Megatron's plans were foiled every single time the Autobots were engaged and he took out his frustrations and anger on him. Starscream took all the punishment and rage from his own Trine brothers. Skywarp was a young Mech and Thundercracker was the most mature out of the three. He was the middle Mech out of the Trine. Thundercracker was the oldest of Starscream and Skywarp. Yet, Megatron picked on Starscream more than Thundercracker or Skywarp. Oftentimes, Starscream received threats that one day Megatron would off-line Thundercracker and Skywarp if he didn't do his missions. His Trine brother's weren't safe from Megatron. There were some days he wanted to go over to the Autobot's side and give himself and his brothers up. But convinced that Megatron was going to fail as a leader. Starscream believed he was the true leader of the Decepticons. He would fix things that Megatron failed to do and that was fixing the dissension among the Army. He wouldn't beat the slag out of his own troops. Starscream knew if Megatron was in command, their missions would always be failures and would never get completed.

Starscream vented when he reached the throne rooms' door. It was closed so Megatron wouldn't be able to see him processing his own demise. He rapped on the door to let Megatron know he was there. "Come in." Megatron's muffled voice called.

Starscream opened the door and walked into his doom. Megatron's blood-red optics looked at him and he asked, "Ah. Starscream. Did you get the cat?"

"No my Lord. The stupid thing beat me at every turn! How can a stupid hairball evade me so good?"

Megatron roared, "BECAUSE IT IS PRIMA, YOU INSOLENT SCRAP-HEAP!" Megatron stood up and kicked Starscream across the throne room and into a wall, making a deeper dent in the already dented wall of the throne room.

Starscream shuddered and shook as he stood up unsteadily on his pedes. "My Lord! I will find a way to get that stupid cat! I have one more plan-" He said, armor rattling.

"What's your plan?" Megatron asked, showing interest.

"I think we should get the Squishy's parents. She seems to care about them."

"Then go get them," Megatron ordered, his optics flashing a blood red. "Oh, and Starscream? Fail me again, you're dead. I grow tired of your pathetic excuses!" Megatron turned back to his throne and sat down. "And your pathetic trine!"

Starscream left the throne room as fast as he could. He would succeed in this mission and live. He would make sure that he would live despite what Megatron planned with the cat. Starscream transformed into his jet mode and left the base. First he needed some leverage and set off to finding the Squishy's parents. Then Starscream could put his own plan into action after capturing the Squishy's parents.

-0-

Noel listened to Ratchet rant and rave about early dismissals and how wrong it was. She held up the phone and said loudly for the irate medic to hear, "I have this! And if I need you, I can call you! Then I'll tell you all about my adventures with Prima."

Ratchet glared at her. "You had better come back in one piece." Ratchet warned.

"Oh, Ratchet! I didn't know you cared!" Sideswipe said coming into the hangar, where they were all standing except for Noel. She was sitting on Bumblebee's passenger seat. The silver frontliner glanced at Noel with a mischevious glint in his optics.

"Sideswipe-I can do without your sarcasm!" Ratchet growled, waving a wrench at him.

"Then you'd be bored." Sideswipe said ducking as the wrench went soaring across the room. It clanged against the wall and fell to the concrete floor with a crash. Sideswipe grinned before disappearing through a large door.

"Who's that?" Noel asked.

"Sideswipe." Bumblebee said.

"And I will have a talk with him." Prowl conceded. "After we retrieve your cat." He added.

Then both Autobots left the hangar and headed back to Townsend County.


	9. Chapter 9: Jenna and Daniel Kidnapped

Chapter Nine

Noel stared hard at Prowl's bumper. She hadn't known that Prowl would chose a cop car to change into and posing as a police officer when you're not is grounds for an arrest. People aren't supposed to dress and have cop cars unless they're enlisted in the force.

"Noel? Is there something wrong? You're drilling holes into Prowl's rear bumper." Bumblebee asked.

Noel tore her gaze away from Prowl's bumper. "No. I'm okay." She answered.

"Then why are you staring so intently at Prowl's bumper?"

"If I told you, would you tell him or does he know?"

"I hear everything, Noel." Prowl's voice said from the radio.

"Oh. Did you know that it's against the law to impersonate a police officer?"

"Yes. I am an enforcer of the law and as second in command, I have chosen this form to blend in." Prowl answered.

"You mean you're a cop for real?"

"Yes."

Noel licked her lips as she thought, _I had to get kidnapped by a police car impersonator and fake policeman. Why does fate curse me so much? __  
_

-0-

Jenna Williamson knitted a light green sweater for Noel and Daniel flipped through the NEWS channels for the Stock Market. Daniel always had interest in stocks and sometimes, he betted on them. He also invested in several major companies. Daniel's dark eyes read the lines of stocks floating across the bottom of the screen. He furrowed his brown brows when he came to his stock numbers. Two out of five were high while the rest were down by five-ten points. Stocks were supposed to be the best investments and he could invest in more stocks. But then again, he'd be wasting money on the less known stocks and sometimes, they weren't that high like NASDAQ and DOW, the two major stocks he knew so well.

Daniel turned off the NEWS and channel surfed for a military show or something interesting. He always watched the Wings Of War or MASH.

Jenna continued to knit Noels' sweater and her thoughts were on her daughter. How come she hadn't called yet? Jenna had been worried so she started knitting after dinner. Dinner had been a quiet affair which was unusual for them both. Perhaps Daniel was worried too.

"Dan? Has Noel called you?" Jenna asked.

"No. I think she's busy with her new home."

Daniel surfed through the NEWS again and stopped when ABC NEWS reported a house caught on fire and burned to the ground. Both stopped whatever they were doing when they saw the house. Jenna dropped her knitting and began sobbing uncontrollably as Daniel let out a heartwrenched sob.

They were seeing their daughter's house on TV.

"So far there's no signs of life or a body. It's like the person living here vanished off the face of the Earth-" The reporter said. "If you've got any information on the identity of who lived here, please call the local authorities. Police are investigating the house for records..."

Jenna looked at Daniel through red eyes. Daniel picked up the phone and dialed, 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I want to report a missing person and I'm calling about the burned out house." Daniel's voice sounded strained.

"Okay. Who's the missing person?"

"My daughter, Noel Williamson. And the house there on the NEWS is hers."

"Noel Williamson and you say she lived in the house-" The line went dead and Daniel frowned as they both heard the passing of fighter jets.

"That's strange. They don't come around here, dear." Jenna said.

"Shh." Daniel said, standing up from his recliner. Suddenly, the TV went dark.

Jenna stood up, the knitting needles and sweater fell to the floor. They both listened carefully as the fighter jets' engines returned, followed by a strange noise of something grinding against metal.

And that's when the roof was taken off and Jenna and Daniel stared up into the red optics of a monster. Daniel grabbed Jenna's hand and they both ran as a large clawed hand moved toward them. It knocked the TV over, moved the couch, and pummeled into the wall, causing all the pictures in frames to shatter.

Jenna and Daniel found another clawed hand in front of them. Daniel and Jenna screamed when they realized there was no way past the clawed hand. Daniel pushed Jenna into Noel's old room and then dived in on top of her. He clenched his eyes closed and then felt something clasp around them. A rush of air surrounded him before he landed on a glass surface. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was being held in a 'glass jar' of some kind. There were two of them! Two monsters.

-0-

Jenna didn't feel Daniel and looked behind her. The roof was open and the two monsters were staring at her husband. Jenna opened her mouth to scream but she knew wouldn't work. It would only give her permission. Perhaps they didn't see her? Jenna slowly stood up and left the room. She listened for every type of noise and tried to make sure she didn't make any noise.

Their living room was a complete disaster area. Furniture was scattered and broken. Pictures of their daughter and family were torn in half and the frames were destroyed. The kitchen! It had to the be the safest place right now! She slowly made her way, making sure not to step on glass or anything. She heard a crash in Noel's bedroom and a garbled curse.

Jenna looked behind her, eyes wide when she saw the red optics staring at her through the shattered window. Jenna cried out when the clawed hand appeared from the very top. Jenna wasted no time and ran into the kitchen. The ceiling began shattering and she dove under the dining room table. Jenna clenched her eyes closed and waited. Then she felt the clawed hand grasp her mid-section. A rush of air and she felt like she was falling through space. She landed gently onto a glass surface and opened her eyes. She saw Daniel sitting there.

Jenna rushed to him and together, they clung to each other. The 'glass jar' rocked and the tumbled. They knew they were in deep trouble when second monster turned out to be a shuttle and their glass jar was loaded into the cargo bay with the other monster.


	10. Chapter 10 Prima's Found

Chapter Ten

Noel stared at her house from Bumblebee's window. How come they didn't tell her? Maybe Prima, her cat was dead after all. She felt fat large tears beginning to run from eyes and she covered her eyes in an attempt to block it out. Her house! The first house she's ever owned besides the dorm room she shared with a couple of roommates. It wasn't a huge house. It was one of those pretty little cottages with a white picket fence. The house was bought by her parents as a congratulations present after graduating from college. It had only two bedrooms and one bathroom.

Noel felt two arms on her shoulders and leaned against the holoform. "I'm sorry, Noel. We tried-"

"Not your fault." Noel said hoarsely. "You weren't responsible. Can you take me back now?"

"How about your cat?"

"She's probably dead." Noel said.

"Some animals are able to flee. Was there a cat door or door so Prima could leave?"

"Well, there was one." Noel dried her eyes with the back of her hand. "But-"

"Try." Bumblebee said, opening his door.

Noel took her crutches and got out of the car. She saw Prowl's holoform walking around the house, just outside the police line tape. She guessed he had certain authority to do so. Especially around a crime scene. Noel moved forward and stopped at the police line tape. Leaning against the crutch, Noel lifted the police line tape and Prowl stood up stiffly when she came in too.

"Stop." He ordered. "Don't come any closer."

Noel ignored him and went toward the side of the house. Prowl walked over to her and stood in front of her. He crossed his arms. "I'm in command of this outfit. You do as I say. Go back to Bumblebee and wait for my say so."

Noel stared at him. "I'm not one of your officers! This is my house! This is all your fault! You landed here and destroyed my life!"

Prowl reached out and grabbed Noel's arm in a tight grip. "Let's go. This was a bad idea to come here. I should have denied your request to come here."

Noel shrugged out of his grip. "I came here to pick up Prima!" Noel yelled. "I don't care who you are and what you do. I'm here for Prima. Don't touch me again!"

Noel crutched toward the back of the house, ignoring the angry rev coming from Prowl's engine. She stopped when she reached an area that looked very muddy and ashy. Noel looked down at the muddy area. She saw blood and cat prints, leading into the woods behind her house. "Prima?" She called out. "Come here, girl."

Noel waited several minutes and tried again, "Prima! Prima, my little buzz ball?"

Looking hopeful that Prima would come out, Noel leaned into her crutches, feeling that familiar ache in her under arms. These were the most uncomfortable things she had to use. She felt a hand on her back and jumped. She turned to see Prowl standing there with a look of sympathy. "Where could she be?" Noel asked. "There's her foot prints and why's there blood in one of the prints?"

"Come along Noel. Perhaps we can scout out the surrounding areas."

Noel went back to Bumblebee and sat down. Prowl drove away while Bumblebee stayed where he was. She relieved herself from her crutches and sat back to stare at the house.

-0-

Bumblebee began pulling away from the house when his sensors picked up something on the side of the road. It was a small organic life. Pulling to a stop, Bumblebee engaged his holoform and went over to the side of the road to where the organic was. He saw a muddy, dirty organic thing. Bumblebee bent down and felt the organic. It mewled when he touched it.

"Noel? Does your cat ever mewled?"

"Only when she's scared and upset, why?"

"There's an organic reading over here."

Noel looked out the window and saw what Bumblebee held. "Open your window, please?"

Bumblebee opened his window and Noel called, "Prima?"

The muddy organic came alive in his hands and jumped from him. Then Prima leaped into the car, meowing happily. Noel laughed. "Oh Prima. You're so filthy."

-0-

They found Prowl waiting for them and they headed back to base.

Thank you for reading. I would read the first few chapters again because I rewrote all of them. :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D

Don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 11 Arcee and Noel

Author's Note: I'm baccck from writer's block avenue! I guess that's good news. Now I can start on my stories. :D I hope you'll really enjoy this story.

Chapter Eleven

Starscream looked down at the huddled two humans in the glass jar he managed to find lying around in his lab. He couldn't wait to tell Megatron that this mission was a success. Maybe Megatron would finally recognize his good hard work. Starscream scoffed, causing the two humans look up at him. He grinned sheepishly at their fear laden faces.

Megatron wouldn't ever be grateful for all the work Starscream did. As a matter of fact, he considered Starscream the biggest failure. Starscream knew that he should be the Decepticon Leader instead of Megatron. Megatron's orders caused their missions to fail epically and then he'd punish them if their missions failed. Starscream always believed that he was the best leader and with his plans, he wouldn't fail. His missions wouldn't fail. He'd have more control and less dissension among his men, if he were leader. Then no one would slack and these puny humans would fall under his rule or die. The insects would surrender or face extermination.

"Commander?" Astrotrain said. "We have arrived."

"Excellent."

The humans wouldn't understand their language, Starscream knew.

Once they all had disembarked, Starscream carried the glass jar and went into the throne room. Megatron and the most terrifying Decepticon stood by impassively. "Ah? Starscream? Back so soon?" Megatron purred.

"Yes, My Lord." Starscream announced as he held up the glass jar containing the two frightened humans.

"Excellent." Megatron said, peering at the humans. Turning to Soundwave, he said, "Soundwave. You are in charge of the two human pests. Starscream, I have a new mission for you, but first, refuel and meet me here."

It was the first time Megatron hadn't shown any signs of aggression and Starscream handed the jar to Soundwave. Soundwave grabbed the jar and placed it next to his console. Starscream left the bridge to the Rec Room.

-0-

Noel checked Prima's paw and noticed the dried blood. Noel frowned. "I guess we need to get you to a vet." Noel said to Prima.

"Negative. You will not be making any stops whatsoever." Prowl said.

"You think Ratchet can handle a tiny cat?"

"He managed to fix your hurt foot."

"Hurt foot? I broke my leg-"

"No. You broke your foot and having a cast is better than having an untreated broken foot."

Noel growled, "You failed to tell me that!"

"Well, you did not ask."

"Because-"

"Could we discuss this a little bit later?" Bumblebee asked. "There's something about Noel's parents."

Noel froze at this. "What?" She asked.

"There's been a fire at their home. Only it's different. It's not burnt down like yours." Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee. Take Noel to base." Prowl ordered.

"No. Don't take me to the base! I want to see my parents now."

"Sorry, Noel. You need to be safe."

"I-"

"Take care of Prima first. You said she was injured."

Noel looked down at Prima. "Fine." She said. "I'll go to base, but I want to call my Mom and Dad as soon as we get there. I know their cell phones."

"We shall see."

-0-

Bumblebee sped through the back roads which were very unfamiliar. It was the only way to avoid accidents and authorities who wouldn't hesitate to give him a speeding ticket. Then Prowl would know about his speeding. Noel, however, was screaming. She wasn't screaming out of exhilaration. She was screaming out of fear.

Only when they arrived at the base, did Bumblebee slow down. Noel emerged from the car, shaking on her crutches. When she looked back at Bumblebee, Prima was limping away. Ratchet immediately came out of the Med-Bay. He saw her state and Prima's limping. He glared at Bumblebee before picking up Prima and gesturing to Noel.

Noel wasn't one to say no this time and followed Ratchet into his Med-Bay.

"What happened?"

"Bumblebee sped all the way here when he received some news about my Mom and Dad. I think I'm going to splash some water on my face." Noel said. She left out the calling her Mom and Dad part out. She didn't need to tell them anything about this.

Noel crutched into her room and went through her new purse. She found her new cell phone and scrolled through the phone directory. Her Mom's cell wasn't listed so she manually dialed the number. "This phone number is unauthorized. Please contact Optimus Prime or Prowl for permission to use an authorized phone to make this call."

"What?" Noel asked as she tried her father. "This phone number is unauthorized. Please contact Optimus Prime or Prowl for permission to use an authorized phone to make this call."

Noel pressed, 'End' and scrolled down through the other numbers that were listed. She tried one. "Hello?" Someone asked.

"Hello? Who is this?" Noel asked.

"This is Hound. How did you get my comm number?" Hound asked.

Noel looked at her phone before she remembered Bumblebee had programmed the numbers. "Oh." She said, putting the phone back to her ear. "Bumblebee programmed my new phone. I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Who is this?"

"I'm Noel."

"Well, Noel. It's nice to talk to you, but I'm awfully busy. Perhaps you and I can talk later."

"Sure. I'm sorry." Noel hung up the phone.

Noel crutched out of her room. Ratchet was busy trying to clear out Prima's paw.

"Slaggin' animal. Calm down!" When Ratchet received another scratch to his holoform's arm.

Noel left the Med-Bay and almost bumped into Arcee.

"Noel? How are you so far?"

"Well, apart from the race back to base, I'm fine."

"That's good to hear. How's your broken leg?"

"Well, it's not broken. Prowl told me my foot is."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"Not if I use my foot." Noel said. "I was wondering about this phone. Bumblebee said he programmed it with all your comm numbers in case I needed to call them." Noel showed Arcee her phone. The motorcycle bent down to look at the phone. "I tried to call my Mom and Dad and it said my call was unauthorized. To me, that's strange because Bumblebee programmed your comm numbers and they work. Why would a phone number be unauthorized?"

Arcee looked puzzled for a moment. "You might have to ask Optimus Prime or Prowl. There's a chance they set certain parameters for your phone calls."

"Why? I'm safe here, right?"

"You are." Arcee said. "But there are concerns that if you were to make a call to your Creators, the Decepticons could tap into your phone communications and pinpoint your location."

"They can do that?"

"Yes."

Noel shook her head. "Wiretapping."

"Wiretapping?"

"Yes. Have you ever watched those CSI episodes?"

"No. Haven't got time for TV when I'm on patrol."

"How about when you're off, we can watch an episode or you can look it up on 'Google'."

"I intend to find out what wiretapping is. I should get going. If you need anything, call."

Arcee left the hangar and Noel looked at the other assorted vehicles present. She didn't see Optimus Prime and Prowl wasn't back yet from his mission. Noel leaned against her crutches and reviewed the comm numbers. She saw Sunstreaker's comm number. Something told her not to call him except in an emergency. What was strange was their comm numbers were colored. Sunstreaker's comm number was sunny yellow. Noel looked around the hangar and saw the sunny yellow sports car that looked like everyone's dream car. A Lamborghini. Of course, why shouldn't these classy Autobots have expensive cars? Noel went through the list, familiarizing herself with each car. There was even a silver Pontiac Solstice in mix.

Noel caught Ratchet watching her very closely. "I'm fine, Ratchet." She said.

"I've finished with your cat. It's your turn."

Noel turned to face him. "Can it wait?"

"You're still under my care and when I tell you-"

"All right, all right. Don't throw a hissy fit." Noel muttered as she crutched herself to the Med-Bay. She was just beginning to think that things could be worse. Ratchet scanned her leg when she neared him.

"Healing nicely."

"If you must know, my foot doesn't hurt at all. Whatever you did really helped."

"It should. I managed to inject nanites into your foot to help speed the recovery period." Ratchet said. "You still need to keep off that foot! Go sit down in your chair before I tie you to it." He ordered.

Noel went by him and into her room. She found Prima lying on her bed, asleep. Prima didn't even stir as Noel petted her head. Then Noel sat down in her recliner, playing a game on her phone. Soon, she became bored and decided to talk to Optimus Prime. She could bug him out of boredom.

Noel pressed Optimus Prime's comm number. She waited until he picked up. Then she began feeling nervous.

"Optimus Prime speaking. Who is this?" He asked.

Noel didn't answer and hung up. She couldn't bring herself to ask him her question and didn't know why. Noel's hands were shaking when he called her back again. Pressing 'ignore', the phone stopped ringing. Within moments, Ratchet's holoform appeared in the door way.

"Noel? Optimus Prime said that you called him and didn't answer his question. What is wrong?" Ratchet asked, clasping her hands together to stop them from shaking.

"Something's wrong, isn't there?" Noel asked, her voice shaking.

Ratchet bent down and said, "Noel. You're pretty safe here. What did you need to ask Optimus? Was it important?"

"Why couldn't I call my Mom and Dad? Why did it say unauthorized phone number?"

"Your new phone was reprogrammed only to recognize our comm numbers and any other numbers that you dial other than the comm numbers, is considered insecure and able to be tapped into the find your location. Once that happens, we have to move the base."

"Oh. I didn't know. I think I'm just nervous. I didn't know how to ask Optimus my questions. I think you answered my question."

Ratchet nodded. "Do you need something to eat? Drink?"

"I wouldn't mind a coffee and blueberry muffin." Noel said. "And I'm not tired enough to take a nap. Do you think you can find me a TV or something to do?"

"I'll see what I can find. Cream and sugar?"

"Yes, please."

-0-

Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12 Daniel and Jenna

Chapter Twelve

Daniel and Jenna stared at the new robot who stared at them impassively. This new robot didn't talk or brag about himself like the other one who preened about himself in his screechy voice and sounded so egotistical, it wasn't funny! Then the other robot they were on began telling the egotistical robot to shut up. Daniel and Jenna were both relieved, but at the same time, terrified of their robot captors. Who knew what they had in store for them and why did they show an interest in two hard working humans? Was it their daughter? Had she met one of their robots and was that why she wasn't calling? These questions went unanswered because of the sheer sizes of these robots. They all looked mean and wouldn't hesitate to do something harsh to them.

Daniel and Jenna were also cold and trying to stay huddled to maintain their warmth. The robots were busy and the other one who also had an egotistical, sadistic way of doing things was still in the room. He had been talking to himself since they got there. No one told this silver monster to shut up. Not even the impassive robot. He sat at his station quietly, observing them.

When was this robot going to get bored with them and ignore them? Then Jenna and Daniel might talk about an escape. When they were alone of course. Then the booming monster told the new robot something. The new robot stood up and grabbed their glass jar. Then he left.

The new robot walked down a long hallway filled with dim lights on the wall. Jenna and Daniel didn't know where they were going. The new robot paused in front of a large door and Daniel saw him type a series of complicated symbols into a large keypad. The door hissed open and the new robot walked into a clean room. There was a large desk sitting in the middle of the room with a huge chair and huge screen on the desk. Walking past the desk, the new robot opened another door. Inside this room was a huge-like reclining chair, TV, and organized banks of Ipads. This room was clean, too. The new robot set the glass jar on a high shelf next to a huge cat statue. This cat statue looked at them. The new robot bent down to peer at his new charges.

-0-

Soundwave noticed his new charges were both huddled together and looked at him with widened terrified eyes. That's what every human needed to do in his presence. They needed to know he wasn't interested in their excuses or stories. He was only there to keep them under control and out of the way of much bigger plans.

Soundwave left the room and went into his office. He went to his desk and looked through his filing cabinets for something. He found a huge polishing cloth that he hadn't used in a while. Perhaps, the humans might be able to use this for a soft surface. He had researched that humans who weren't comfortable wouldn't talk to them. They wouldn't cooperate. Soundwave cut the polishing cloth into smaller pieces. Two pieces for each of them and then another piece to cushion them against the glass jar. Perhaps the glass jar wasn't a good idea. They needed to void and Soundwave knew that one of his store rooms should make an easy 'cage', providing they didn't try anything funny. Soundwave left the desk and looked into one of the store rooms in his office. Soundwave always stored extra Energon cubes around, broken datapads, broken machines, and other Earth related technology. Soundwave knew how to build many more creations from the broken machines and Earth technology. It wasn't hard to by-pass most of the intricate designs. Intricate designs were the internals of computers. Soundwave enjoying hacking into Earth technology and downloaded everything from their language to the their pathetic ways of life. Soundwave knew the humans were needing something to live in. The glass jar was too small and not warm at all. Soundwave took a stack of energon cubes and took them to his office.

He began working on an enclosure and padded the floor with the polishing cloth remanents he managed to cut up. The last cut out would serve as a bed. Soundwave began building a bathroom for the humans. They needed to void. There were three rooms to their enclosure. A bedroom, bathroom, and eating area. He had managed to build an enclosure without any interruptions. Plus, he could always fashion out furniture for them, if they were good. Then he could reward them.

Soundwave laid the enclosure on a shelf in his office. He stepped back and pleased with his work, he went back into his apartment. He saw them looking at Ravage. Soundwave walked to the jar and picked it up. He opened the jar and what happened was totally unexpected. Soundwave reached into the glass jar but the humans screamed fearfully and were darting back and forth, away from his hand. Soundwave withdrew his servo and brought the jar into his office. He walked to the enclosure and shook the jar into the third cell, not far from the bed. The humans fell into their bed.

Soundwave watched them master their fluffy bed. When they emerged from their bed, they glared at him, he shook a finger in a back and forth direction. Their behavior and screaming wasn't going to tolerated. Soundwave stopped when Daniel became brave enough to flip him a middle finger. Soundwave didn't recoil and knew what that meant. They needed to learn respect!

Soundwave spoke in a monotone, "No food. Bedtime."

The humans stared at him and Daniel began shouting at him in his own language of profanities. "Silence! You will go to bed. Or you will be punished."

-0-

Jenna tugged on Daniel's sleeve. She was scared stiff and told him to stop screaming at the giant robot. Daniel stared at her and then hugged her.

"We're sorry, Mr Robot." Jenna apologized.

Daniel wanted to say something, but Jenna stopped him. "We don't know what he'll do to us. We're better off doing what he says right now."

Jenna and Daniel settled into their new bed. The big robot left them alone and they waited for him to leave. They didn't fall asleep so quickly. But both noticed they were a lot warmer together. "Dan? What do we do?"

Daniel looked over at her. "I don't know." Daniel answered, kissing her cheeks. "I'll stay awake while you sleep."

"You heard him. He told us to go to bed. I think that meant the both of us." Jenna said.

"I don't care. I'll stay awake. You need your sleep."

Jenna couldn't argue with Daniel. He would stay awake, watching over his two ladies. That was what he did when there were thunderstorms. Daniel didn't sleep when it came to danger. He was running on adrenaline. Jenna's form slackened and then followed by the steady sound of snores. Daniel stayed awake, despite being exhausted himself.

Later on, Daniel felt too tired to keep his eyes open and drifted asleep.


	13. Chapter 13 Dreams

AN: Well, the last few days have been a doozy for me and I've been able to write while all alone and in isolation. I also enjoy writing in a darkened room and that's when all of my ideas flow. Light seems to be busy while dark seems to be quiet. The best times for me to write is just when I wake up because I'm in between sleep and waking. So most of this is written in the mid-morning. Some of the ideas just come to me at the spur of the moment.

Prima's dimensions are off, but I figure if you're one of the gods, you can adjust your size to what you chose. :D

On another note, I've heard that someone on here is copying word for word and posting stories as their own. They're using different characters, but using the other person's story and that's just wrong. Always ask for permission when you're going to borrow a story from an author. Never steal a person's hard work. That's plagarism and it's against the law.

Chapter Thirteen

Noel waited for Ratchet to return with her coffee. Prima lay on her bed, asleep. Noel had half a mind to join her and sleep until her foot healed thoroughly. Having to use crutches for everything were getting annoying fast. Her underarms ached from having to use them. Noel wondered if she should forgo the crutches and use a wheelchair instead. Crutches were great if you didn't have to use them every day to move around.

Ratchet finally returned with a steaming hot mug of coffee and asked, "How come this stuff has a bitter taste and wonderful aroma?"

Noel looked up at Ratchet's holoform. "Coffee's a bitter substance until sweetened with sugar." Noel explained as she took the mug from Ratchet. She checked her coffee and frowned at her coffee. A huge clump of cream sat melting in the coffee. "Ratchet? Is this whipped cream?"

"I have taken the liberty of adding cream into the coffee."

"No. You added whipped cream instead of creamer." Noel said, scooping out the whipped cream with a spoon and eating it. "I'll just take it black then."

Noel made a face when she took a sip of her coffee. Now she knew why she hated black coffee. "You guys don't know how to make coffee, do you?"

"We always don't have humans living here." Ratchet explained.

"Hmm." Noel said. "What's your kitchen like? Maybe I can start making my own meals and brew my own coffee."

"Does it taste that bad black?" Ratchet asked in an annoyed tone.

"I can tell I annoyed you. Yes, it's bad black." Noel said. "You did brew a strong cup of coffee. Very strong and very bitter. The darker the coffee, the stronger it is. The lighter the coffee, the less strong it is. And sugar won't help very bitter coffee."

Noel watched as Ratchet's intense blue eyes brighten into a shade of an angry blue and Noel needed felt she needed to apologize. She might have just agitated the medic with her comments. Laying the cup on the side table, Noel hit her head with her hand. Her Mom and Dad always told her to respect her elders and others around her. They also told her not to complain about efforts that failed. "Ratchet," She started to say, but the medic glared at her. He turned around and stomped out of the room. Noel jumped when the door slammed home. "I'm sorry." She said to the closed door.

-0-

Daniel slept fitfully and very lightly. It was the kind of sleep where you were generally aware of everything. The usual noises in the house would have been comforting and would lull him into a deep sleep filled with dreams. Now, the unusual sounds coming from this ship wasn't lulling him into a deep sleep. He felt Jenna shift in her sleep and murmur something.

Daniel finally gave up trying to sleep. The ship wasn't at all quiet. Every now and then, he heard footsteps and a lot of buzzing coming from outside their room and in the next room. After awhile, the footsteps and buzzing noises stopped and Daniel slipped into a light sleep filled with strange dreams about monsters and huge robot cats that kept running after them.

-0-

Noel stared at the closed door and wondered if Ratchet locked her in for the rest of the day or night. Grabbing the crutches, she forced herself to get up out of her recliner. Crutching toward the door, she tried to open the door with a free hand. The knob wouldn't budge and Noel gulped. It was locked! Ratchet had been furious with her and had did something he shouldn't ever do. She went to her purse and dumped the contents on the bed, disturbing Prima, who meowed questionably. With shaking hands, Noel found the cell phone and dialed the one number that might help her out.

"Optimus Prime speaking."

"Optimus?" Noel said, in a kind of panicked tone.

"Noel? What is wrong? You sound panicked." He asked in alarm.

"He locked me in!"

"Who locked you in? Calm down."

Noel wanted to calm down, but couldn't. "I'm claustrophobic! Get me out of here!" Noel began screaming about the room closing in. "The walls are closing in-" Noel's crutches fell to the floor and she fell herself, dropping her cell phone. Prima yowled and ran to her side, trying to settle her down. Noel dragged herself across the floor as the door slid open. Optimus stood in the door way. He engaged his holoform and ran into the room and helped Noel onto the bed.

"Tell me who locked you in."

"Ratchet." Noel said, once she calmed down long enough to answer. She clung to Optimus as she explained, "All I was trying to do was tell him about coffee. When I realized I had offended him, he left and the door slid closed. I tried to apologize to him-"

"I shall speak with him. Meanwhile, you should get some sleep. It's late."

"Don't you sleep?"

"I do, but I was reviewing reports from my men when you called."

Noel nodded. "Thanks, Optimus. Um, has Prowl found out about my parents?"

Optimus frowned. "He has. We'll need to hold a meeting in the morning. I suggest you sleep now. I have programmed the door not to close."

"Thanks, Optimus."

Noel waited until Optimus left the room before tucking herself into bed. Prima curled up next to her. Noel lay there, stroking Prima. Prima purred, lulling Noel into a dreamfilled sleep about a god.

-0-

Noel saw large celestrial objects forming into large robots. Each of them arranged in a semi-circle. Noel felt herself floating towards a celestrial object that loomed 20 feet. Noel tried to shrink away, but the pull emitting from the celestrial object was too strong.

"Noel." it spoke in a deep tenor voice. "You have protected my protoform from harm and I have called you forward to discuss your mission."

Noel struggled against the force the celestrial object was emitting to her. "Let me go! Who are you!? What do you want?!" Noel asked as the celestrial object transformed in front of her very eyes. The object was over 50 feet now. "Holy-Mother-" Noel was stunned into silence.

"I am known as Prima, second to Primus."

Noel shook her head and began pinching her arm. "Not here. I'm in my bed, dreaming about my cat."

"Cease your destructive way." Prima ordered. "I rarely resort to ordering lesser life-forms. It is not always a good way to gain friendships."

Noel stared at the fiery orange optics of Prima. "You're not real."

"I am as real as your cat." Prima said. "In actuality, I am your cat."

Noel shivered. "I don't think I understand."

Prima grinned. "Let me show you, Dear Noel." He said as his fifty foot self folded into various parts resembling a robotic cat with dangerous knives and fiercy orange optics turning from fiery orange to an icy blue and fiery red optics. The cat stared at Noel for a minute. The cat showed razor sharp teeth first before turning around in a circle. Noel saw the sharp claws, sharp fangs, a sharp looking angular tail, and two sharp ears. The cat froze there. "Now watch this." Prima's whole body began to shift again into an even more compact form that became even more familiar.

Prima's body was no longer robotic and resembled the Himalyan cat he was. One blue eye and one brown eye. His body was lithe and agile. Prima looked at her with one brown eye.

Noel stared at the cat in horror and felt herself drifting in and out of consciousness. Prima looked worried and pushed her back into her body.

Noel awoke in startlement. Looking down at Prima, the cat looked at her, "Now you know." It spoke and Noel screamed.

-0-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. :D


	14. Chapter 14 Prima Talks

AN: Thanks for reviewing and I bet you wondered where I was this whole time. I've been on a vacation gathering some of my thoughts. I even rewrote several chapters to Fate's Collide so that's a good thing. So I hope you'll enjoy it.

_SJS Girl: Yep, I'd freak out if I had a talking cat. _

Chapter Fourteen

Noel's screaming brought in a whole army of Autobots into the Med-Bay and their holoforms were searching all over Noel's room for Decepticons. Noel hadn't meant all the Autobots yet and she began screaming, "Get out of here! Urgh!" Noel might have been a little immature, but she didn't want a whole bunch of strangers in her room. Of course, having their real forms out there in the Med-Bay didn't help matters either.

Optimus finally realized there might have been too many Autobots in the room for Noel's comfort. "Autobots, fall back." He ordered. The holoforms fizzled out and Noel heard the resounding foot clangs going out into the hallway. Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl stood there, looking at Noel with a concerned look on their faces. Noel took deep breaths, staring at her cat in disbelief. Her cat speaking to her had to be a part of her dream. A dream within a dream.

"Noel? What happened?" Optimus asked.

"My cat-" Noel said, between breaths. "Prima-she, he, it spoke to me."

Ratchet glanced at the cat, running a device over her cat. "Impossible." Ratchet turned to Optimus and Prowl. "Come to my office, please."

Noel struggled out of her bed and Ratchet glared at her. "I'm going to the bathroom." She said.

Ratchet, Prowl, and Optimus left her room as Noel got out of bed.

-0-

Ratchet led his two friends into his office and closed the door.

"I just did a scan on her cat and my results from the scan show something that shouldn't be here right now."

"So what is it?"

"Prima's actually Prima. One of the thirteen Primes is here. On Earth."

Optimus and Prowl were silent as they absorbed this bit of information. "For what reason?" Optimus asked.

"Unknown. Primus only knows."

-0-

Noel crutched her way out of the bathroom. She stared at her cat in wonderment. First she had a fear of Prima and when she refused to leave the bathroom, Prima began talking to her.

"Noel. I apologize for scaring you." Prima said. "It was necessary for you to know-"

"Know what?" Noel asked through the door. "You're a talking cat-"

"I am one of the thirteen Primes."

"Yeah-what? Thirteen Primes? Like Optimus Prime?"

"Let me explain to you what Primus sent me to do."

"Who?"

"Come out and I will tell you. It is strange talking through a door. And if I reappeared, I would make you scream and bring all those good Autobots in here again. Then what? They will break down this door to get to you."

That was when Noel opened the door and stared down at the cat. "Okay." Noel said. "Why do I feel like I'm in a crazy loony cartoon?"

Prima chuckled. "Because cats do not talk in this fashion. They talk in mews, meows, and yowls."

Noel shook her head and crutched out of the bathroom, staring at Prima in wonderment. She sat down in her recliner and Prima waited until she had gotten more comfortable. Prima jumped. "So, are you a guy or girl Prime?"

"Genders are quite hard with our race. However, if you are comfortable with my gender, I am a male."

"Figures. Men always try to vie for the girl in such odd ways."

Prima chuckled. "On your planet. The only one who would try that is Jazz."

"Jazz? Who's Jazz?"

"He is one of the Autobot's Lieutants. Great spy, too. Primus has been watching over him while he is out on his spy missions."

"Spy missions?" Noel asked. "I take it that's dangerous."

"When dealing with the Decepticons, yes it is."

Noel was silent as she pondered about Jazz's spy capabilities. "That means he can find anyone, right?"

"Yes. What do you have in mind?"

Noel looked at the open door. There was a fifty fifty chance someone could be listening in. "How about we go to the bathroom and I'll tell you."

Prima jumped down and waited for Noel to retrieve her crutches. Looking at the digital clock, it read 04:30 A.M. It was early and Noel should've been asleep still. But that dream lingered and finding about Prima in real life made her wide awake. There was no telling what time she went to bed.

Noel walked into the bathroom and waited for Prima to enter. When he finally did, she closed the door. Noel sat down on the toilet and Prima took a seat in front of her. "Could Jazz be sent out to find my parents? They went missing-"

"I heard."

"You heard? How?"

"Because they were talking about them all the way to their base. I heard everything."

"They? Who's they?"

"Starscream and Barricade."

The Decepticon in the cells! Noel had forgotten about him and his threat! She should have told the Autobots about that threat, but it had slipped her mind. Noel was almost overcome with grief.

"What is it?"

"Barricade's here." Noel answered. "He's in the cells-I talked to him. He said he was going to find them and hurt them when he gets out of there."

"Barricade will see the err of his ways." Prima said. "The Decepticons really do not care for their own. They would rather see themselves perish. Their leader is worse than Barricade. He used intimidation and scare tactics to get his troops to do whatever he wants them to. Their leader is very blood thirsty and very dangerous." Prima explained.

"I noticed that the Decepticon and Autobots are the same species." Noel said. "Why is that?"

"Ah-it is my turn..." Prima said.

-0-

Ahh! The chapters are flowing from my brain and into my fingers. Now on to the history or should I say, a different take on history. :D

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


	15. Chapter 15 Fate's Collide

AN: Two updates in One Day! Boy am I on a roll today. :D Which is so good and that I'm not having any difficulty with writing. Here's the second part to Chapter Fourteen.  
**_AN AU AREA!_**

**Chapter Fourteen  
Part Two**

**The History of the Cybertronians**

I've never used underline and rarely use it unless I've got something to say about the history. I'm not well versed in the history of the Cybertronians. I've got this little black hole where the history's mixed up some how. I know Cybertron was a grand planet before the war and what occurred before the war was great. So here we go.

-0-

Prima and Noel were no longer sitting in the bathroom. When Prima wanted to tell his history, he figured it would be better to sit in comfort.

_No one thought a war would erupt on Modern Day Cybertron. Cybertron was a bustling, well to do planet full of life, art, history, and culture. Each Mech and Femme had specific duties to their castes. Castes were there to make lives more easier, but it made it even more difficult for those who were in the lower castes. The lower castes struggled while the high to mid-castes didn't struggle. They went to the best schools, had the best Mechs and Femmes, and were a majority of the Leaders. The Leaders weren't pleased when a caste war broke out among them and soonafter, the caste system was abolished. Mechs and Femmes were treated equally among themselves and tried to get back to life. _

_Shortly later, things began to proceed worse as a new leader began making statements of peace and promising peace to those who signed up to be in his army. The war began to spread to different areas on Cybertron until one day, a well-known leader was captured and a librarian known as Orion Pax became Optimus Prime. It was then and there, the Autobots began to form. Optimus Prime had an army who believed in him._

_The war changed Cybertron into a war-ravaged planet. The Energon flowing through the planet became tainted with Dark Energon and Optimus Prime and his beloved Autobots fled the planet to follow the All-Spark and keep it from Decepticon hands. The Decepticons pursued, leaving behind a war-ravaged Cybertron to the scientist, Shockwave, who mysteriously left. _

_Afar, Primus saw his children leaving Cybertron and saw they had destroyed his creation. His body. The Thirteen Primes were off to one side, watching carefully as Primus looked into his creation. Dark Energon flowed through the mantles and Energon lakes. It was a sad state and Primus knew he had a lot of work to do to repair his creation. He looked to the Thirteen Primes. _

_"My Primes, follow Optimus Prime. See to it that he makes it to a planet called Earth. Stand by, Prima. I have a new mission for you." _

_The Twelve Primes left and Prima looked at Primus. He bowed.  
_

_"Stand, Prima. My trusted servant."_

_Prima stood up and Primus began, "I want you to go directly to Earth and find Noel Williamson. Assume to a small cat and watch over her. She is fated." _

_Prima bowed again and left. _

"How did Primus know me?"

"I am not done with my story, Dear Noel."

"Okay."

_Prima found Earth and landed near a house. He found a young woman sitting on the porch, sipping lemonade tea. He scanned a variety of organic life forms-specifically cats, and settled on an impressive Himaylan cat form. Folding all his mechanical parts into that one little form, he knew that he could win Noel's heart. _

_Prima wandered into the yard, mewing for his mother. The young woman gasped and looked down at him. "Oh sweetheart! You're so cute!" The young woman, known as Noel, put her lemonade tea down on the table next to her and stood up. She walked down the steps and picked him up. He purred when she began to stroke his head. "Aww! You're such a fuzz ball." She said as she brought him into the house. Moments later, he had everything from a bed to sleep in to toys. Turns out, Noel had a cat once upon a time and she had kept everything._

_Prima waited until Noel fell asleep that night before sneaking out of the house. He wandered less than a mile before finding Primus again. Prima changed forms and bowed, "I have found Noel Williamson."_

_"Very good," Primus said. "It will not be long now."_

_And that's when fate played a role. _


	16. Chapter 16 Problems

AN: I love alternate universes. This way the author has a chance to explore his or her own expansive imagination. Everyone used to telll me that I had an amazing imagination and I shouldn't let it go. So I can't. I'd rather be creative then boring. (Remember! All things don't always go as planned and I wanted to do my own take on the History of Cybertron. (Short version though.) :)

By and by, I hope you really enjoyed the last few chapters...oh yeah, enjoy.

-0-

Noel sat in her chair, staring at Prima. "Why me? What am I to these Autobots and Decepticons? What is it?"

Prima looked perplexed now. "I'm not sure. Only Primus-"

"You're not sure!? From what you told me you're a God! You should know everything!"

Prima shook his head. "I'm not what you think as a God, Noel. I'm a Prime. Someone who helped his brothers guard the Matrix of Leadership-"

"Look." Noel said, shifting in her chair. "You-" Noel trailed off as she became frustrated. "You set me up." She said softly. "You wanted me to meet an Autobot! That's-sick."

"Noel-that's-"

"You came to my house at some ungodly hour posing as a little lost kitten and then used me for God knows what. Is this your version of cat and mouse...wait...I'm the mouse and you're the cat-" Noel said. "I can't believe this! I should've known better than to take you into my heart. I should've given you to the pound-"

"Stop! Will you just listen to me for once?!" Prima exclaimed.

Noel turned her gaze to the cat and glared at him. "What?!" She snapped.

"I was ordered to seek you out. I cannot go against Primus or question His Motive. If I did ask why, He wouldn't give me the answer..."

"So you're just a pawn." Noel said flatly. "A stupid little pawn in What's His Face's Chess Game."

"It is not like that, Noel."

"Then what is it? You get ordered to seek me out for something...Fate doesn't just randomly pick someone out of the blue." Noel said. "I should know. Fate doesn't work like that."

"If you weren't fated, then why did you meet Prowl when you did?" Prima said. "You just don't understand, do you?" Prima asked, narrowing his small eyes at her.

"Of course I do. You used me-"

"No. I protected you."

"Protected me? You protected me?!" Noel argued.

"Yes. If you hadn't ran out after Prowl's arrival, you would have been captured or worse, dead in that house fire."

Noel fell into an awkward silence and Prima continued. "That house fire wasn't an accident. It wasn't for fun. It was to kill you. If it weren't for Prowl, you would've been dead and my mission would have been a failure."

Noel shook her head. "This is beyond anything I imagined."

"Decepticons don't usually involve humans unless they have a real good reason to. They consider humans and anything organic beneath them."

Noel didn't like it, but she had a feeling she needed to see Barricade again. She shivered involunatrily and didn't like the feeling either. If he wasn't behind those flashing bars, she would meet him sooner and not later. He would have to have some kind of weapons that produced fear and were probably deadly. Noel stood up and stretched some of her achy muscles. "You know what would be really nice, Prima?"

"What?" Prima asked.

"If this God of yours is so powerful, why doesn't he stop the Decepticons?"

Noel left Prima to his thoughts.

-0-

Noel stood in front of Barricade's cell. His red optics were all off-line meaning he was sleeping or he was just ignoring her presence. Noel glared at him. "What do you want fleshy?" He asked, not turning to face her.

"Tell me why you were at my house." Noel said.

Barricade still didn't move nor open his optics to look at her. "Figure it out, Fleshy."

Noel scowled. "You tell me, scrapheap!"

Barricade's optics flashed dangerously red as he shot up. He loomed threateningly over her, even though he kept his distance from the Energon bars. He smirked down at the human standing there. "You have a lot of nerve, Fleshy. I can tell you, but I would not dream about telling you here. Perhaps you can be a good little pet and disengage the Energon bars and I will be glad to tell you. Even better, I can show you if I can get out of here."

Noel crossed her arms. She wasn't about to let this bloodthirsty monster out. No matter how 'convincing' he sounded. Noel wasn't stupid enough to fall for his little conniving tricks. "No."

"Suit yourself, Fleshy." Barricade sneered. "I figured you would not want to know."

Noel was torn between letting him out and finding out what the Decepticon scout was doing at her house. She wanted to know. "Fine." She said, not believing herself. "Let's make a deal." Noel was starting to think this was a bad idea, but she pushed it aside. "You get me out of here and help me find my parents."

"And in exchange for what?" Barricade asked.

"Me." Noel said.

Barricade nodded. "Sounds reasonable enough. Here is how you disable these bars..."

-0-

Noel held her breath as he ran through the base, dodging automatic firing mechanisms, and Autobots. Barricade cursed when a black Mech appeared out of nowhere. He spoke menacingly. Barricade growled as he charged the black Mech. The black Mech recoiled when he saw Noel clutched in his servo. Then he blocked Barricade's escape.

Barricade slid to a halt and shoved Noel forward. "I will terminate this fleshy." Barricade growled.

Ironhide knew he couldn't use him weapons no less arm to arm combat. It would hurt the human in his grasp and he did the only thing possible. He slid aside and Barricade smirked as he started toward the door. Then Ironhide reacted, and the human went flying into the air. The human let out a terrified scream before being caught in mid-air by Prowl.

Ironhide knocked Barricade out and dragged him back into his cell.

Noel, however, fainted as Prowl looked down at her.

-0-

Optimus Prime sat behind his desk as he reviewed the footage from the video surveillance. Prowl and Ironhide were seated in front of him. Asleep on the desk was Noel.

"Interesting." Prime said, turning off the video footage. "Who told Noel where we were keeping Barricade?"

"No one." Prowl said. "Unless, she managed to see us moving him to his cell the other day." Prowl conceded.

Optimus looked at Ironhide. "I agree." He said. "Something must be done to ensure this doesn't happen again."

Optimus nodded. "I shall assign her two guardians. Prowl? Would you be willing to watch her?"

"I will be glad to watch her. I may even have something to keep her busy."

"And I think Sunstreaker may benefit from her as well. Seeing that she's as daring as him." Optimus said.

"Sunstreaker? Are you-" Ironhide began to say but was cut off by Optimus' stern look. "Yes sir." Ironhide knew Sunstreaker had very little tolerance for organics. He didn't care about them much and preferred his brother over anything.

Sunstreaker was a hard shell to crack so they say.

-0-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter 17 Arguments

AN: I'm running a poll on character rants. Be sure to check out my Profile to find out more.

Thanks for reviewing.

I'll do a starter character rant because I figure you all could use an example.

Author and Character Rants:

Prowl: (((Looks at the above words))) Character Rants?

Noella: (((Nods))) Sure. Why not?

Prowl: It is a waste of time.

Noella: (((Glares))) No it's not. It's the greatest thing to happen. Plus the disclaimer.

Prowl: ...(((Crash)))

Noella: (((Looks down at Prowl's motionless form.))) Uh-Oh! Gotta go!

Noella50881 doesn't own Transformers. She only owns Noel. (Just noticed Noel's name matches my name Noella. Characters...(((Shakes Head))) They have a life of their own.! :D Enjoy!

-0-

When Noel woke up, she found herself in a brightly lit room filled with distinct hums from various monitors. Noel immediately covered her eyes against the glare of the lights and waited for her eyes to adjust to the onslaught of bright lights.

It was slightly warmer from all the machines that were humming all around the room. Noel finally peered out of her hands and saw that she was in a large room. She remembered making a deal with Barricade and him escaping. Only temporary though because this big black Mech came out of nowhere. It hardly made sense really. Why would they keep a big black Mech here where she could be underfoot and get smashed under his pede? She had rarely seen the black Mech around here. Perhaps they were keeping him away from her or he was just too large and they were keeping her visitors to the bare minimum. It still didn't make sense because she met a few already.

Noel sat up, now feeling a slight vibration from the surface she was sitting on. She hadn't felt the vibration while she slept. Noel stood up and began walking around the surface and jumped when a huge hand blocked her.

"Where do you think you are heading?" Prowl's voice asked from above her.

"No where?" Noel answered.

"Highly unlikely." Prowl said. "You caused a stir and I think you owe us an explanation."

"I don't think so. I shouldn't have to explanation myself to you! I'm an adult, capable of making my own decisions."

"Is that so? You certainly act like a child. You were given specific orders to rest your foot and what were you thinking about going down to see Barricade?"

"I wanted answers."

"So instead of asking Optimus, myself, or even Ratchet, you went to the brig to see _Barricade_ for answers." Prowl leaned forward. "I can easily set you up a room in the brig-"

"That's inhumane and against my will." Noel interrupted. "I'm entitled to face my nightmares. I'm entitled to find out what he did to my house-"

"And you ruined my investigation! I was just about to find out why he was at your house and-"

"Good. Maybe it isn't always going to be about you!" Noel snapped.

Both Prowl and Noel fell into an awkward silence. Prowl was the first to break that silence, "You're right." Prowl said. "It is not about me, however, I was running an investigation on this matter and you interferred."

"Welcome to Earth. If it involves my Mom and Dad, I want to know. They're my family! How would you like it if your own parents were kidnapped and you wanted answers? How would you feel? You'd do everything in your power to get them back. You'd take justice into your own hands-"

"You are not trained to take matters into your hands." Prowl interrupted. "And yes, I do understand what it feels like when your parents get kidnapped. It has happened to me and my brother. The Decepticons took our Creators and wanted us. We were sparked twins and were rare. Sparked Twins are very rare on Cybertron. They usually are trained to be a set of warriors or frontliners. Both twins can speak together through a private link and can feel each other's pain."

"So does that make you Barricade's twin? You feel everything he does?"

"Hence the reason why I have him here, locked up in the brig. I do not want him to go back to the Decepticons. And so in preventing you and him leaving, Optimus has assigned you two guardians. I am one of them and you will meet Sunstreaker tonight."

Noel shook her head, "I don't need a babysitter. I'm well capable of-"

"You have established a childish obsession of exploring in places you should not." Prowl said. "And one does well to listen to a Prime. Prime's word is law."

"Oh come on! Be reasonable. Optimus Prime is a name. He is-" Noel trailed off when she realized that Prima had told her about the Primes. Were they leaders? Was Optimus Prime really a leader? "Not a leader." She finished.

"He is a Leader. He is the commander of all the Autobots. He is the bearer of the Matrix of Leadership. He was once Orion Pax, now Optimus Prime, appointed by Sentinel Prime before he was captured by the Decepticons."

"I'm not an Autobot."

"It does not matter whether you are an Autobot or not. We have taken you into Autobot Custody."

"So you're all keeping me against my will-"

"Yes." Prowl said. "I would not look at it that way. I would look at it as a protective measure ordered by Optimus Prime."

"That's inhumane! And unreasonable! I didn't consent to this!"

"Your actions consented well enough." Prowl said. "I have already explained to you that you cannot go back to your dwelling. I have already explained that you are under a doctor's supervision. I have already-" Prowl trailed off when he saw a look of despair cross Noel's face. "I apologize. Perhaps you need some time alone in your room."

Noel nodded, eager to get away from Prowl and talk to Prima.

-0-

Daniel and Jenna watched Soundwave, as they learned from the cat, Ravage, sit at his desk, typing a message. Daniel and Jenna received their breakfasts from Soundwave a little while ago. The meager breakfast didn't really help matters either. Right off the bat, the both of them argued and they both sat far from each other. Daniel sat in the far right corner, glaring at Jenna. And Jenna doing pretty much the same. Soundwave finished typing and looked at his new pets. They were both very unhappy.

Soundwave stood up and walked over to the enclosure. He bent down and pointed a finger at the two humans. They both stared at him with daggers and he waved his finger back and forth in a manner that would make any child reconsider their actions. Daniel cursed at him. Locking them in this enclosure might not be such a great idea. They were too angry and weren't getting along. Soundwave opened the enclosure and grabbed both humans gently. He scanned them. Perhaps a nice car ride might settle his pets down and give them a little closure.

Soundwave left his apartment and left the base entirely. He changed into his car form with both humans secured in his front seats. Daniel and Jenna began trying to open the car doors, but he had kept them locked. "Cease and desist." Soundwave ordered, driving away from the base. He needed them to stop trying to get out and enjoy themselves.

Soundwave was able to run many tasks while driving so he had no trouble at all, keeping tabs on his surroundings and the two humans sitting in his front seats. They were both silent, now noticing how isolated the base was. Megatron knew how to pick bases without any humans in the way. Humans wouldn't stumble into base. It was well cloaked and only the Decepticons who were here, knew about the base.

A scan revealled that the drive was calming the humans down. Both of them were looking out the windows, marveling at the scenery. Soundwave guessed they rarely left their house unless they were going out shopping for clothes, groceries, and visiting their only daughter.

-0-

Noel sat in Ratchet's Med-Bay. The medic was examining her foot, marveling how fast it had healed. Noel hadn't realized that she had been walking around without the limp and the crutches. Prima must have done something to her foot and healed the broken bones.

When Ratchet was done with fussing over her, he let her go to her room. When she was sure Ratchet wasn't overhearing her, she looked at Prima. "What you did to my foot, thanks."

"You're welcome." Prima said softly. "So, did you get Barricade to answer your questions?"

Noel stared at Prima. "How-"

"I followed you..." Prima said. "It was funny."

"Was not." Noel said. "You should've stopped me!"

-0-

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to drop a review. :D


	18. Chapter 18 Decepticons

AN: Let's see what happens next and thanks for reviewing. :D

-0-

Prima stared at her and said, "I couldn't stop you because you were convinced Barricade would help you out of here. Don't you know the reason they're called Decepticons is because they know how to deceive people into believing they're going to help them out in situations and when they do, they'll take advantage of them and do as they please." Prima explained. "If the Decepticons have your parents, which they do, what makes you think they're going to let them go when they have you? Your parents mean nothing to them. They have your parents because they want you to show yourself."

Noel turned away and started to walk to the door. "Wait! Where are you going now? I thought Prowl told you to stay put."

"He didn't." Noel answered. "I'm going out to the hangar. Is there a law against taking a stroll out of my room?"

Noel left her room and walked through the recovery room. She stuck with going under the large berths to avoid getting seen by the medic. She didn't want to undergo another lecture session from him. Noel paused when she reached the doorway. The door to the Med-Bay was closed and she heard a chuckle from behind her. Turning, she saw Ratchet looking down at her, arms crossed.

"After that attempt with Barricade, you think that_ I am_ going to let you roam free?" He asked.

Noel shuddered and went back to her room. She looked out the door to see Ratchet still watching her. She shook her head as she entered the bathroom. It was the only place where she could possibly get some privacy. Prima followed. "What happened?" he asked.

"Just go away, please." Noel pleaded, her voice sounding deep.

Prima mewled as he came into the bathroom. Noel hid her face and turned away from him. She didn't want him to come near. Prima heard some sighs and gasps coming from Noel.

Prima wanted to leave, but couldn't. He mewled for attention, but Noel wouldn't turn around or embrace him. He took a running leap and landed on her lap. Noel jumped at first then she wrapped her arms around him.

-0-

Daniel and Jenna were sitting in Soundwave's Alt-Form. They hadn't said a single word since leaving the base. Soundwave considered going back to the base and letting them settle their disagreements in their enclosure. It was then he heard something being exchanged between Jenna and Daniel.

Jenna had muttered or whispered something in the direction of Daniel. He saw Daniel's hand creep over to Jenna's hand. Together they clasped their hands. Soundwave gathered they must have apologized to each other. That's what Soundwave wanted. His thoughts were interrupted by a grumbling noise and both the humans looked embarrassed. They had eaten breakfast! He had made sure of it! Soundwave turned around and headed back to base. The humans groaned.

-0-

Starscream flew above the clouds above radar range. No human eye would be able to see him. The same went with the Autoscums. They wouldn't be able to see him unless he flew under the clouds and within radar range.

Starscream wanted to claim the sky his. He didn't want care about the other pests living below him. If Starscream had his way, he'd figure out how to eliminate all the pests living down there. Or better yet, the Decepticons could use slaves to do all the major work. Better to be a slave than an exterminated species. Starscream liked the idea of slaves and eliminating those who rose against the Decepticons.

Starscream received a ping from his fast acting sonar and looked into it. His sensors picked up a fast moving vehicle heading in the direction of the base. He pinged the vehicle. The ping revealed Soundwave. Starscream shuddered. Soundwave? Out for a drive? How odd is that? Soundwave rarely took rides out in his form. A further scan revealed he was with his new pets. Pets! They weren't meant to be pets! They could be trained to menial jobs and work their butts off for the Decepticon cause or face elimination. Those two humans were the first...and last pets. Soundwave could keep his new pets. Meanwhile, the rest would come to their knees and the Decepticons would be victors over a race of pests that learned their place.

Starscream found himself thinking so much that he almost missed Megatron's ping telling him to come to the throne room. Apparently, Megatron had a new mission for him and he needed to throw some punches to his newly painted helm and armor. Starscream would not let him throw some punches. He needed to keep his denta shut and his snivelling down to a bare minimum. Starscream had plans of taking over the Decepticons and fashioning new rules for the Decepticons to follow. New laws, new leader. Starscream flew into the base and changed into his root form. Then he strolled leisurely to the throne room.

Today was the day! He wasn't going to get a cannon to his face! And he wasn't going to get an aft-whooping. His mission had been successful except for finding Prima and her human owner. Starscream smirked as he walked down the hall. This would be easy peasy now that he had one successful mission.

He reached the throne room's door and knocked. It was only polite. "Come in." Megatron's voice said.

Starscream opened the door with a flick of his wrist and walked into the throne room. "Ah. Starscream. I have a new mission for you." Megatron said smoothly.

"What may I be of service for you, My Lord?"

"I want you to find out everything you can from Soundwave's pets. I want to know everything they know. I want to find out who Noel's friends are."

Starscream realized that Soundwave wouldn't let his pets go without convincing. He was just as protective of his little minions. Perhaps Soundwave had-

"I have already told Soundwave and he agrees. He believes they know more about their daughter's friends." Megatron told him. "Use any means necessary."

"Yes My Lord. I shall begin immediately."

-0-

Thanks for reading. Looks like the Decepticons are up to something. :D Please review. :D


	19. Chapter 19 Hopelessness and Sunstreaker

_SJSGirl: Yes, I'm glad the Autobots are looking after Noel. :D_

It seems that there are many twists and turns to this story. It has taken on a different tune from the previous. I love rewriting and revisioning my stories. I'm pretty sure I'm doing a good job. :D

Short Summaries:

_Chapter Fourteen Part I: Prima starts talking to Noel. Noel freaks out.  
Chapter Fourteen Part II: History of Cybertron: AU Universe.  
Chapter Fifteen: Noel and Prima talk; Barricade and Noel reach a compromise. Barricade and Noel try to escape. Optimus decides it's time to assign two guardians.  
Chapter Sixteen: Noel and Prowl argue.  
Chapter Seventeen: Noel and Prima talk about the Decepticons; Jenna and Daniel spend 'quality' time making up to themselves after an argument with Soundwave; and Starscream receives a new mission from Megatron. _

Chapter Eighteen

Noel dried the remainder of her tears and washed her face. She had finished crying a few minutes ago. Ratchet hadn't heard her crying, nor did he really interrupt her. Noel did feel a little better, but she still felt a heavy weight weighing her down. Her stress levels must have been a little high. Prima had helped a lot. He comforted her.

Noel walked out of the bathroom and sat down in her recliner. She licked her lips and figured she wasn't going to leave here without a reason. Ratchet wouldn't let her go without a guardian. Noel shook her head. "This is just too much." Noel spoke to Prima.

"How so?" Prima asked.

Noel looked at her cat. "Well, considering the fact I'm surrounded by talking ro-Mechs, right?" Prima nodded. "it's just so much to take in and having all of my decisions squashed-"

"What happened in Prowl's office?" Prima interrupted.

"I thought you knew-"

"I do not exactly have that kind of 'all-knowing' power, Noel."

"Sorry." Noel apologized.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Prima asked, licking a paw. "Slaggin' cat behavior-"

"Slaggin'-oh never mind." Noel said quickly. Prima was embarrassed now that he knew he wasn't one hundred percent cat. "Prowl told me that I wasn't making the right decisions and that I was making childish decisions. Prima, all I want to do is find my parents. That's it."

Prima paused in his cleaning. "You are really a child in our culture."

"In my culture, you're an adult at 18. I'm a little bit over 18. I even have-my license. I'm over 21. I spent a majority in college before meeting you, Prima."

"You are still young, Noel. Younger than most Mechs minus Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Skidz, and Mudflap."

"Skidz and Mudflap?" Noel asked. "Who're they?"

"Two Twins." Prima said.

Noel froze. Prowl had mentioned twins were rare on Cybertron. "Wait a second! Prowl told me spark-split twins were rare and were only used on the front lines or warrior class-"

Prima nodded. "Spark-Split twins are rare and unique. They are sharing two-halves of a spark. A Spark is like a heart."

"Oh. So they share half a heart."

Prima nodded. "Yes."

"Interesting." Noel mused. "It must feel strange since they share half a heart and you know that some people have half a heart."

"Real funny." Someone said from behind him. Prima looked startled for a minute before turning his face to see a Mech standing there. His armor was a shiny yellow. He gleamed yellow and certain parts of him were black.

Noel had never met this Mech face to face before and seeing him was disconcerting. The way he stood and carried himself told Noel he was a sociopath and possibly dangerous. He sounded calm and not at all offended by what Prima had said. Then again, seeing this Mech made Prima slowly make his way over to Noel. He jumped up onto Noel for protection. The Mech's optics shone a dark hue of blue. His servos were on his hip plates which made him kind of menacing in a way. He didn't sound at all pleased with Noels' response.

"So," He said darkly.

Noel shuddered at his tone. It sounded dark and angry. "You're the human fleshing I get to watch over."

Noel found herself shaking and Prima sensed her fear. This Mech was an Autobot not to test. He wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. "Just so you know, Fleshing, I'm not your friend. I don't like you, so you stay out of my way. In fact, if you're with me, you stay quiet. You don't talk, you don't _ever _call me Sunny! And you don't get into my car form."

The Mech left and Noel not realizing she had held her breath, let it out. Noel sat there, shaking like a leaf, thinking that Optimus might be wrong about pairing him up with her. From the way the Mech talked and carried himself, Noel had a feeling that if she got in his way, she would be sent home in a matchbox.

Noel swallowed thickly and looked down at Prima. "Who was that?" Noel asked in a whisper.

Prima looked at her, worried for his friend. "Sunstreaker."

Noel looked up at the doorway, waiting for Sunstreaker to return. When he didn't, Noel shuddered, "He gives me the creeps."

"He's good on the frontlines."

Noel shrugged. "He shouldn't treat people like that and to say such things-"

"Noel-" Prima warned, worried that Sunstreaker was close by and could hear her.

Noel stood up and carried Prima to the door. She peeked out and saw Sunstreaker sitting on a berth. _"Great!" _Noel thought. _"Where's Ratchet?" _

Noel walked out of her room to confront Sunstreaker on her own. She had enough stress as it is and with missing parents, it wasn't easy on her.

"Look." Noel said, trying to keep her blood pressure from rising and her temper at bay. She was exhausted from having little sleep and not much to eat too. "I'm sorry if I offended you." Noel jumped when Sunstreaker's angry optics looked down at her. "I'm just having a difficult time-" Noel trailed off when Sunstreaker scoffed.

"What do you want Fleshy?" Sunstreaker asked, standing up and actually intimidating her without realizing it.

Noel backed away from the Mech out of habit. "Er, nothing." Noel said.

Sunstreaker raised up an arm and then sat down on the berth. "Well, leave me alone. Can you not see I'm busy, Fleshy?"

Noel turned away and thought better of it. She turned around and looked at Sunstreaker. If she hadn't had Prima in her arms, she would've crossed her arms and stared at him. She knew Prima was reacting as a typical cat. Sunstreaker caught her talking to her cat. And possibly he had heard Prima talking back to her!

"Yes." She said. "I'm going to-"

"You're going nowhere, Fleshy." Sunstreaker spat. "Not if I stop you."

Noel felt her heart hammering against her chest and retreated backwards away from Sunstreaker. "Seeing that you're always going to be angry, I won't ask you to come with me to the cafeteria. In fact, I'll wait for Ratchet to come by and get me some food!"

Noel turned and walked back towards her room. Prima took the time to leap from her arms and ran into the room. However, Noel didn't make it to her room. Instead, she found herself in Sunstreaker's black servo. He held her up to his optic level with an angry look on his faceplate. Something told Noel she shouldn't have said anything about Ratchet and food. "I'll take you to the slaggin' cafeteria and you had better stay there because I'm not chasing you!"

Noel didn't say anything and Sunstreaker left the Med-Bay with her in his servo. He held his servo at length instead of keeping her closer. When they reached the cafeteria, Sunstreaker couldn't wait to deposit her down to the floor. He couldn't stand touching the organic's fabric no less their greasy skin. He'd spend a number of hours scrubbing his servo.

-0-

Noel wondered if Sunstreaker was always like this. He was so mean and unlikeable. Noel disliked him right away and hoped Prowl wouldn't start disliking her. What had she done to offend him so badly? Was it because they were talking about sparks and spark split twins? How long had he been standing there? Surely an Autobot that size would be seen! He had to have been standing there for quite some time outside the door, out of sight. Noel didn't know. She jumped when Sunstreaker returned with her tray of food. He about tossed it down in front of her and it almost slid to the floor.

"Here's your dinner!" Sunstreaker said impatiently.

Noel grasped her tray in time before it could fall. She kept losing her appetite from being nervous around Sunstreaker. Noel knew that if she didn't eat, Ratchet would immediately know about her not eating and possibly ask why. Not wanting Ratchet to breathe down her neck again, she took off the lid. To her disgust, dinner happened to be fish, spinach, a sweet potato, and fruit salad. No tartar sauce or anything to take away the flavor of fish. Noel never really liked fish unless it was fried. Then, she'd eat it. Baked fish wasn't her favorite and she noticed that the glass of water was more tempting than fish. She drained the glass of water first.

Asking Sunstreaker for something else was out of the question. He was just too angry with her. Noel started eating her dinner, ignoring Sunstreaker. Usually, she liked talking during dinner and bringing up the events during the day. Sunstreaker made no attempt at all to make his holoform appear or made any attempt to talk to her. It was like she was completely alone and isolated despite Sunstreaker standing there, watching over her.

Noel finished eating her dinner and went to eating her fruit salad. The salad was great and sweet. Not too bitter or soured like most desserts. When Noel was done, she turned to look at Sunstreaker. He was leaning against the wall. "I guess I'm ready to go."

Sunstreaker walked over to her and went to grab her. "I'll walk." Noel said, leaving the cafeteria. Sunstreaker growled and followed at a brisk pace. Noel didn't make any attempt to run or sneak out of his optics. He followed her into the Med-Bay. She went straight to her room and he sat down on the berth. Sunstreaker waited for to come out and say a retort. She didn't come back out of the room.

-0-

Noel stood in the shower, letting the warm spray hit her. It felt good, but she felt lonely. Prima helped somewhat, but having to talk to a talking cat made everything much more worse. Noel just decided to go to bed early and avoid anything to do with Sunstreaker.

When Noel finished her shower, she petted Prima before heading into bed. Noel looked around her room and turned on her side. Noel then felt something on her legs and looking down, Prima curled into a fetal position and together, they both fell asleep.

-0-

Thank you for reading. :D A bit depressing I know, but Noel's feeling despair and despondent. Don't forget to review. Tad bit longer I know. And I kept losing inspiration and juice because I kept getting interrupted.


	20. Chapter 20 Still Not Getting Along

AN: Don't you just love midnight and spending the time writing your heart's desire out? I do. I guess I'm more active at night and early mornings when it's all quiet in the morning. And I almost forgot to mention that I'm also playing some music to help me set the scene to this story. :D So I guess that's a good thing for me. Writing and music get along together just fine when you need action. Hmmm. Shall we go on?

Chapter 19

The Next Morning

Noel's breakfast was a lot better since she didn't have Sunstreaker around her. Ratchet watched her carefully as she ate her breakfast of maple and brown sugar oatmeal, a glass of orange juice, and a bowl of fruit. Noel hadn't had a big breakfast like this before when she ate at her home. She was always grabbing pastries and whatever was quick and easy. This stuff had to have been cooked for a few minutes.

Ratchet stood against the wall, reviewing a data pad. Noel wasn't exactly done with her breakfast when his holoform appeared in front of Noel. He had a serious look on his face.

"What time did you eat dinner?"

"How should I know?" Noel asked, bitter and jumped at her tone. She hadn't meant to sound so bitter to the medic. He was just trying to help.

Ratchet's blue eyes flashed. "You ate late last night."

Noel shoved the tray away. "So?"

"It isn't healthy if you ate later than eight o'clock P.M."

"Well, I'm sorry. No one gave me the time or a watch! I slept when I felt exhausted." Noel said. "And I didn't have a good day and last night truly sucked."

Ratchet closed his eyes because he did stress Noel out more than she needed. "I apologize."

"Could I see Prowl today? I'd like to ask him something."

"He's away for the day. Left this morning to do some investigating."

"Oh." Noel said. "So who's going to be with me today? You, I hope."

"I'll be with Optimus Prime for the rest of the day."

"So? I'm going to be alone today?"

Noel thought she sounded hopeful that she would be free to be herself.

"No." Ratchet said.

"If you're gone, Prowl's left-" Noel trailed off. "Oh no. Not him!"

Sunstreaker treated her harshly and she didn't want him near her. He was nasty and uncaring. Noel didn't want to tell Ratchet what happened last night. She felt that nervous feeling and her stomach churned. Noel suddenly wished she didn't eat breakfast.

"Noel?" Ratchet asked, concern showing in his optics. "Is there something wrong?"

Noel shook her head. "No." she lied, trying to keep her voice even and steady. But Ratchet caught on.

"You're lying to me." Ratchet said. "What happened?"

Noel glanced up at him. "Nothing, really." Noel said. "I guess I'm still tired from last night."

Ratchet furrowed his brows and leaned forward. "Noel." He said quietly. "I may be a being from space, but I can tell when things are bothering you."

Noel looked at the table and mumbled something.

"What?"

"He called me a Fleshy and intimidated me-"

Ratchet cursed under his breath and a stream of unintelligible language spewed forth from his vocalizer. Noel shuddered under his gaze. "I shall deal with him-"

"Please don't." Noel said. "He'll be even more angrier and mean to me."

"You should not have to fear us, Noel." Ratchet said. "You should be able to come to us when you feel scared or have experienced something like this. Sunstreaker knows better."

"Maybe he was having a bad day. People have bad days. So why not ali-you guys?" Noel asked.

-0-

Sunstreaker grumbled all the way down the humans' cafeteria. He didn't like or care about the human they had to watch over. All night long, she had annoyed him to no end. He decided he'd put an end to that and quickly. He paused when he heard Ratchet's voice and Noel's voice from within, "Maybe he was having a bad day. People have bad days. So why not ali-you guys?" Noel asked.

Sunstreaker paused outside the door, making sure he wasn't seen or heard as he listened to the conversation in the cafeteria.

"We do have our good days and bad days. Clearly, he might have been a little angry. But he shouldn't take it out on you."

It went quiet for a little bit before Noel spoke again, "I'm sure he didn't mean it. I'm sure someone made his day ten times worse."

Sunstreaker thought, _"Yeah! You, Noel." _

"All right. All right. He might have met a human who did something wrong and if you need me, you call me. I'll be with Optimus all day."

_"Terrific." _Sunstreaker thought to himself and his brother pinged him, _"Sunny? You okay, bro?"_

_"Just slaggin' fine. And don't call me Sunny."_

Ratchet stepped out of the cafeteria and almost bumped into him. Ratchet looked at him and said, "Good morning Sunstreaker." Ratchet said. Usually the Medic was real grouchy and it seemed he was in better spirits. Sunstreaker grunted. It seemed every Autobot on the base was in a good mood since visiting or meeting the Fleshy. Ratchet left him standing in the hall.

Sunstreaker growled as he walked into the cafeteria at the notion of the Fleshy. She was an annoying little thing that grated on his processor. Sideswipe had been talking his processor off at how nice she was and sweet looking. Sunstreaker didn't care whether or not the Fleshy was nice and sweet looking. All he viewed her as an annoyance and a hindrance. She was always in the way and annoying.

The Fleshy needed to be taught manners. Sunstreaker glared in her direction. Another wasted day spent with the fleshy.

-0-

Noel sat in her chair, trying not to look at Sunstreaker. She had woken up happy to see Ratchet and Prima. Now that Sunstreaker was here, Noel was sure that her day would be ruined and boring. The Autobots were always busy and they weren't ones to dilly dally all day and cater to her needs. They were supposed to look after her and sending an Autobot Sociopath didn't help matters any.

Her thoughts drifted to her parents. Were they okay? Were they unharmed? Were they having a good breakfast like she? Were they being taken care of? Noel tried to steer her thoughts away from her parents. She was positive Prowl would find them and take action. Then they'd be reunited and she'd be happy to see them. Then came the thought of their houses. They had no where to go and no possessions. Pictures, memory books, scrapbooks, her clothes, their clothes, everything they ever owned was gone. How were they all going to come through with this? They couldn't relive everything.

Noel glanced over to Sunstreaker, standing offstandish. He glared at her when he caught her looking at her. "If you're ready to go, Fleshing. I don't have all day to wait for you."

Noel stood up and walked over to him. Sunstreaker left the cafeteria and Noel followed him out feeling foolish. The Mech walked into the hangar and folded himself up into his Lamborghini form. Noel stared at the form. No wonder he was so full of himself! He had chosen something to match his attitude! Noel took the time to see who was there.

A silver Lamborghini sat next to Sunstreaker. Nearly everyone was gone. So these two were the only ones here other than Optimus Prime and Ratchet.

-0-

_"Oh! Sunny! Why are you so mean to Noel?"_

_"I don't like her! And don't call me Sunny!"_

_"Why not?" _Sideswipe asked. _"Aren't you going to invite her over here?" _

They could see Noel standing there looking around the hangar. Then she started moving towards the direction of her room in the Med-Bay.

Sunstreaker's engine growled when she began walking towards her room. She didn't know how to stay put!

Noel disappeared into the Med-Bay. Sunstreaker engaged his holoform and followed her. She was sitting in her recliner, her hand on her chin and an expression of hopelessness over came her. She didn't look at all happy. Sunstreaker walked into her room and held out a hand. "Come with me." He said so softly that she barely heard him.

"What for?" Noel asked. "So you can intimidate me and make me feel inadequate?"

"No." Sunstreaker said. "I'd like to show you something."

Noel stared at his hand and hesitated. "Look. I know you don't like me and I don't like you very much." Sunstreaker said. "You've been having a hard time here and I'd like to show you something in our apartment. I think you'll like it."

Noel reached out and grabbed his hand. Sunstreaker led her out of the room and into the recovery room. "I don't really like the Med-Bay. Doc-Bot usually threw wrenches and such at us if we did stupid things." Sunstreaker said.

"Maybe you deserved it." Noel said.

Sunstreaker glared at her this time. Then his glare softened. "Maybe." Sunstreaker said as they walked out into the hangar. The silver Autobot waited near Sunstreaker's Mech form.

"Hi, Noel." The silver Mech said. "I'm Sideswipe."

Noel looked at him. "Eh-well, I guess that's your nickname, right?"

Sideswipe looked down at her. "No." He said. "My name's Sideswipe." He wasn't standing on two pedes like every other Bot was. Looking closer at Sunstreaker, she noticed the same thing with his wheels. They both had only one wheel. "How can you stand in one place with a single wheel?" Noel asked.

"When you're sparked like this, you're used to it. Besides, I have great stabilization with many other wheels too." Sideswipe answered as Sunstreaker's engine growled. Noel detached her hand from Sunstreaker's hand, feeling his hand get unseasonably hotter. Noel started to feel uncomfortable again and Sunstreaker's holoform disappeared in front of her eyes.

Noel wondered if she should just forget about going to their apartment. Maybe it was a way to get her out of her room. Then Sunstreaker could do something meaner to her in private. Noel shook her head to clear her thoughts. The two of them were supposed to protect everyone. There was no way Sunstreaker would do anything to hurt her. Would he?

"Didn't you want to show me something?" She asked trying not to think about those awful thoughts that kept emerging into her head.

"Yes." Sunstreaker growled, reaching down to grab her.

Noel jumped away from his servo. "First thing's first! Don't go grabbing me like that without my permission!" She snapped. "I'm tired of everyone grabbing me-"

"Do you want to see what's in my apartment or not?" Sunstreaker retorted. "I can-"

"Sunstreaker!" An angry voice said. Turning, they all saw the all black imposing Mech. The one called Ironhide.

Noel began pleading in her mind for him to help her.

"Ironhide," Sideswipe squeaked.

"Should you be treating organics like that, Sunstreaker?" Ironhide asked, his cannons whirring to life.

Noel began to feel an even more greater fear. The cannons were warming up and they were hot. She began to back away from Ironhide. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Sunstreaker, scaring the organic like that."

Sunstreaker turned a steely eyed glare at Noel. "I can care less." He said.

Ironhide glared at Sunstreaker before hitting him upside the head. "You should learn to respect the little organic a little better. If Optimus Prime and Ratchet heard that you were mistreating this little organic, you will be on patrol for the next twenty-four hours. You're lucky I don't tell him."

"Well, Hatchet already knows." Sunstreaker said.

"Does he? Then you should know that if he finds out more about your mistreatment, he'll give you a full physical exam complete with a sound wrench to helm hitting to find out what screw you lost. And respect the organic or I'll find you something to do that won't involve hurting the organic." Ironhide warned.

-0-

This chapter was a little bit long! I didn't realize that it'd be so long.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Looks like Ironhide caught Sunny mistreating Noel. Wait-Ironhide thinks Noel's being mistreated by Sunstreaker? :D


	21. Chapter 21 Sunstreaker's Past

AN: Thanks for reviewing. I think these chapters are getting a whole lot easier to write. You wouldn't believe how difficult and easy it is to lose your train of thought. Daytime's a lot more activity. I also went for a walk with my bearded dragon Allie. Made it the stop sign before she wanted to go back to the house. Oh well, worth a try. I needed to walk to lose weight and it's a beautiful day. So far, no rain. Yesterday was rainy and grim. :D

Poor Noel...Sunstreaker's being an aft.

-0-

Chapter 21

"I can care less!" Sunstreaker told Ironhide a second time.

"Brig. Now!" Ironhide ordered. "Report to Red Alert."

Noel had never heard of Red Alert and wasn't sure who he or she was. Sunstreaker glared at her as he left. Noel shuddered at his glare and was thinking of retreating into her room. Sideswipe looked genuinely worried now. His brother rarely became jealous or angry with the humans. "Sideswipe. Go to your apartment and stay there." Ironhide said quietly.

"Noel?" Ironhide asked. "Come with me."

Noel didn't want to go to Ironhide. He seemed to tower over Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. It made her feel a lot smaller and embarrassed. She hadn't meant anything by making Sunstreaker angry with her.

Ironhide walked over to her and she backed away from him. The giant Mech reached out and she fell into his servo. Gently lifting her to his chassis, he left the hangar. Noel couldn't see very well where Ironhide was taking her. Only that the trip seemed longer. Ironhide stopped in front of a large door that read, "Optimus Prime". Ironhide didn't bother knocking and both Optimus Prime and Ratchet turned in his direction. Prowl stood onscreen and several other Mechs were behind Prowl. "Ironhide? Can it wait?" Optimus asked in a startled deep voice.

"No sir." Ironhide said. "I'm afraid not."

"Surely this matter can wait, Ironhide."

"No it cannot." Ironhide said. "I have Noel with me."

"She is supposed to be with Sunstreaker at this time. None of us-"

"And Sunstreaker has been sent to the brig." Ironhide interrupted.

Optimus frowned. "Why has he been sent to the brig?"

"I caught him in the act of intimidation and using his size as an advantage."

"Against whom?"

"Noel." Ironhide said.

The three Mechs were silent. "When was this?"

"Just a little while ago."

"Is that true, Noel? Has he been intimidating you?"

Noel looked at Prime and then Ratchet. She answered in a small voice, "Yes."

Prowl stiffened up on screen and Prime pinched the bridge of his nose. "Noel. You need to tell me everything and I will speak to him."

Noel didn't want to tell Optimus anything. But here she was, after Ironhide warned Sunstreaker not to mistreat her. Here she was, being asked to tell Optimus everything. Noel launched into everything that happened last night. It became easier to tell the Mech's everything. By the time she was done, she was reduced to tears.

The Mechs were stunned. Optimus glanced at Ironhide. "Ironhide, you take care of Noel. I will be having a talk to Sunstreaker on the terms of respecting the organics here again and he will serve three days of patrol. Then he apologize to Noel." Optimus said, standing up and leaving the office.

-0-

Noel sat in Ironhide's office after her bout of crying. It had taken her a long time to finally tell Ironhide she was worried about her parents and everything that happened. She didn't bother leaving out any of the details.

Ironhide listened to her before getting out a clean polishing cloth and dampening it with cool water. There, he gave her a small shred of it. Noel began wiping her eyes and cleaning her face.

"Thanks." She said, hoarsely.

"You are welcome Noel. However, be assured that Prime will take care of Sunstreaker."

Noel nodded. "I'm really thirsty. Is there some way I can get something to drink?"

Ironhide nodded. "Sure."

Ironhide left the office and Noel stayed right where she was. She took a chance to look around the office and discovered many pictures. Noel could see that the pictures were different. Some had weird large crystals on them, others had a planetary system, and a metal ball was on one of them. Ironhide also had pictures of heavy duty guns and cannons. Noel saw the screen on the wall. It had an Autobot face floating around in space. Noel suddenly heard the door open and close. Looking behind her, she saw Ironhide walk in. She breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"I grabbed some snacks too." Ironhide said, laying the items on the desk, next to Noel.

"Thanks." Noel said, grabbing the water bottle and taking a huge drink out of it. "Um, what's with the metal ball and large crystals?"

Ironhide looked at the paintings on the walls. "The crystals are from the Crystal Gardens and the metal ball you see is a young successful Cybertron before the war."

"Oh." Noel answered. "Whoever painted them is a great artist."

"That would be our resident artist, Sunstreaker." Ironhide said. "He loves to paint."

"Oh. I didn't know-but why is he so mean to me? What did I ever do to him?"

Ironhide walked across the room and sat down behind his desk. "There's a story I've got to tell you and it's not pleasant."

"So what happened?" Noel asked.

Ironhide looked at Noel. "He went crazy, threatening to become a Decepticon and destroy the human race. He took one human girl and held her hostage for fifteen days. He was using the girl to find his brother and when he found his brother, the girl was told that if she ever told on him, he'd find her. The girl kept her promise. She never told a living soul about her kidnapping. Not even her parents. Not even her friends, teachers, or the NEWS media. She was scared that she would get captured again.

"Then one day, after getting off the bus, she saw Sunstreaker again and ran. Sunstreaker followed her." Ironhide paused for a moment. "He was checking in with her and finding out if she told anyone. For a long time, he followed her off and on." Ironhide looked at Noel. "When she was older, her boyfriend thought something was wrong because whenever she was nervous around yellow Lamborghini's. Her boyfriend saw him and chased him with a heavy metal bat and hit the slag out of his rear bumper. Try explaining why he had a dented rear bumper to Ratchet. Sunstreaker lied to Ratchet about being irresponsible and being accident prone. Ratchet didn't believe him and consulted Optimus about Sunstreaker's strange behavior.

"When asked about his behavior, Sunstreaker finally told Optimus what he had done. Optimus spent a long time chastizing Sunstreaker and how wrong he had been to see that poor girl. He said that stalking was against the law and is punishable by a lengthy sentence off Earth."

Noel was silent, shocked, and not to mention scared. Why had Optimus assign him as a guardian? He was so mean, cruel, and sick in his head.

"Noel. Is there anything you need to ask?"

"Why didn't he leave well enough alone?" Noel asked weakly. She felt nauseated from all her nerves. And seeing Sunstreaker again sent chills running up and down her spine. She didn't want to see that Mech again.

"According to Ratchet, in an effort to find his brother, he started acting out of processor." Ironhide said.

"Then why did Optimus appoint him as a guardian to me if he's out of his processor?" Noel asked.

"Because he deemed it a good idea. Sunstreaker needs to _learn_ that not all humans are destructive and mean."

"How did you know what he did?"

"Optimus Prime told me Ratchet's findings."

"And he thought it'd be a good idea to have Sunstreaker look after me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't want to see him. He can apologize to me. But I don't want to see him after today. I can take care of myself."

"Very well. We shall see." Ironhide said.

-0-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review. On another note: They canceled fireworks for the fourth. :*( We're having too many severe thunderstorms lately and they're going to set them off in Sept.


	22. Chapter 22 Ironhide's Cannons

AN: Sunstreaker's Secret Past...:D Thanks for reviewing.

Happy Fourth of July. I hope everyone enjoys their fireworks tonight.

Chapter 22

"Ironhide? What's the name of that girl?" Noel asked.

"Why do you ask?" Ironhide asked.

"Just curious."

"Her name was Jenna Fields. Why?"

"Jenna Williamson? My mother's maiden name's Fields."

Ironhide looked down at her. "Then it's possible that he thinks you're Jenna Fields." Ironhide said. "He still owes you an apology and an apology to your creators."

Noel nodded. "Can I go to the bathroom, now? If Sunstreaker's not going to be watching over me, who is?"

"I am." Ironhide said. "I'm not busy at the moment. And maybe later, we can polish my cannons."

"Has anyone ever told you how scary they are?" Noel asked as Ironhide gestured to his servo. Then they left.

"Yes." Ironhide said. "They're pretty impressive, don't you think?"

Noel shrugged.

-0-

Ironhide detached his arm cannons. It was unbelieveable that something so large could be detached.

"Aren't they apart of your arms?"

"Yes and no." Ironhide said. "I can detach random parts of my cannons. There's certain parts that I can and cannot detach."

Noel watched Ironhide bring out something from subspace. When he opened the container, a smell that smelled of oil, gun cleaner, and mechanical grease wafted from the container. Noel knew she couldn't touch the stuff because it was too overpowering and she was getting kind of high. "Um, Ironhide? Maybe cleaning and polishing your cannons aren't such a good idea?"

Ironhide had taken a polishing cloth and started cleaning one of this arm cannons. He looked up from his polishing. "Why do you say that?"

"The smell's getting to me." Noel answered.

"You'll get used to it." Ironhide said. "It's not so bad."

Ironhide continued polishing his cannons and Noel was beginning to wonder if this was a bad idea of being around the black Mech. What did he know about getting high off the fumes from his cleaning and polishing supplies? What if Noel got sick from smelling them?

What happened next was beyond anyone's comprehension and Noel no longer knew anything else after that.

-0-

When Noel woke up, two Mechs were standing over her. One was Ironhide and the other was Ratchet. Ratchet looked very angry and was chittering in his language. Ironhide kept telling him something and _'Clang', 'Crash'. _Ironhide held his helm. "Don't you slaggin' know when humans say they can't stand the fumes is because they're sensitive to them?" Ratchet sounded angry and Noel hoped it wasn't her fault. She did tell Ironhide about the fumes getting to her. She hadn't gotten high before so she wouldn't know.

The barrage of noises started giving her a headache and she clenched her eyes closed wishing she was in her room where she could have complete darkness and peace. Then the noises ceased and she opened her eyes. Ratchet stared down at her. Ironhide was gone.

"Noel? Are you feeling any better?"

Noel shook her head, resulting in a wince. Her head hurt terribly and gestured to her head. "Hurts. Head hurts."

Ratchet nodded as his servo produced a hypothermic needle filled with some vial of medicine. "This will help." He said as he sanitized a small portion of her arm with an alcohol wipe. Then he stuck her in the arm and usually there was always a pain or sting whenever there were shots stuck in the arm. There were no stings or pain. Noel felt the pain start to go away and began feeling tired. Her eyelids grew heavy and Noel slipped into a comfortable abyss.

-0-

Decepticon Base

Soundwave walked through the hall to the interrogation room. This room was fitted with all types of torturous equipment ranging from chains to water torture. The humans were in a makeshift carrier and he would be assisting Starscream with the interrogation. Soundwave walked into the interrogation room. Starscream was already there with a human sized table and various recording tools on a metal table. Soundwave knew Starscream could inflict wounds into the humans if he chose to. Megatron wanted Soundwave to make sure Starscream didn't hurt the humans too much. If he did, they wouldn't survive.

Soundwave placed the carrier on the table in front of Starscream and opened the carrier's door. The humans right away refused to leave the safety of the carrier. Soundwave held up a device and pressed a button. Screams tore through the room and the two humans stumbled out after he depressed the button. Starscream smiled sinisterly. The humans were stubborn and probably wouldn't talk unless they were given a shock. "See what happens when you don't listen." Starscream said coldly.

Both humans glared at Soundwave for their apparent mistreatment and Starscream tapped the table, making both humans jump and covering their ears. "Now. If you would be so kind," Starscream said, indicating to the table and chairs. "Sit down and be two good little pets."

The one named Daniel flipped him off and cursing in his language. Soundwave recognized his behavior immediately and plucked him off the table. Soundwave placed him in the carrier as the female screamed his name.

"Now you be a good little pet and sit!" Starscream ordered. "I grow tired of these antics. SIT!"

Jenna said something in her language and Starscream crossed his arms against his chassis. "You, my dear, are going to regret crossing me. I would not advise what you are doing. I do not care for humans. And nor do I care about your husband." Starscream said as the human looked stricken. "I see you are more sensible than your husband and are wise to remember that we hold the upper hand."

Jenna looked back at Soundwave. He wasn't facing her and was looking into the carrier. Her husband was receiving a sound reprimandation. Jenna didn't want to get reprimanded or shocked into submission again. Soundwave had given them the shock collars to show how much he didn't like disobediance. They already had tried disobediance and sabotaging the enclosure they were in. Daniel found some unique tools in there and began making a hole to escape while Jenna slept. Ravage, however, discovered the hole and informed Soundwave. Soundwave had been angry and needed to train his pets to behave.

Both humans refused to answer any questions. They refused to cooperate even when Soundwave decided to put the shock collars on them. He called them training collars. Soundwave also constructed the makeshift carrier and let them live in there until he could reinforce their enclosure. Soundwave had noticed that they were very sneaky and smart. Daniel had hid the tools where he thought Soundwave couldn't find them. But Soundwave did find them. Hence the reason why they were constantly in their makeshift carrier.

Soundwave wasn't going to have two disobediant pets and wasn't going to allow their behavior to continue. If anything, the two of them were presistent and were trying every which way to leave.

The first interrogation had been grating for both Mechs. Soundwave returned to the base as ordered. Jenna and Daniel met Starscream and they both refused to talk about their daughter's friends. They were tightlipped and they weren't getting responses. Starscream grew impatient and dismissed the two humans. The second interrogation went nowhere as well. Starscream grew annoyed and again, the two humans were given time. The third interrogation produced no results.

This would be the fourth interrogation.

Starscream stood there, waiting. "We have been through this before three other times. You will give us the information we seek. Megatron grows impatient and your time is short." Starscream said.

Jenna looked one final time towards the carrier. Soundwave stood there, staring at her, with his arms crossed. His face-plate showing no emotion. Jenna looked back at the triangle shaped seeker. He waited, with his servo tapping his arm. "Well?" He asked. "I do not have all day to wait for your answer."

"You want an answer?" Jenna asked.

Starscream answered in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Why yes! That's all I require, my dear."

Jenna sighed and averted her eyes to think. She heard a click and saw the recording device was on. Jenna summoned up her courage and said strongly, "I don't care what you do to us. You can starve us, torture us, do anything you want to us, we won't tell you anything. You can do all types of disgusting experiments to us, we still won't tell you anything. You can shock us all you want into submission, but we still won't talk."

Starscream sneered, "Then you'll never get out of here alive, human."

Jenna laughed and that caused Starscream to hiss in annoyance and anger. "Soundwave-get them out of here."

Soundwave plucked Jenna off the table and placed her in the carrier. Daniel walked over to her and gave her a hug.

-0-

However, hidden, Mirage caught the exchange between the human female and Starscream. Mirage knew they had a tough exterior. Mirage had been watching the entire time under his guise of being invisible. Sending a message to Prime, Mirage informed him that it was time to rescue Noel's parents.

Prime responded quickly. "Wait for backup." He ordered. "Do not attempt to take Soundwave on your own."

Mirage acknowledged as Starscream left the interrogation room. Mirage felt an overwhelming respect for Noel's mother. She had a lot of guts. Most Mechs became annoyed with Starscream, simply because of his prattling and annoying voice.

Mirage waited in the interrogation room. Now wouldn't be a good time to leave. Someone could be watching the video feeds. Then his cover would be blown.

-0-

Happy Fourth of July. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And thank you for reading. Don't forget to drop a review off before you leave. I look forward to reading your reviews. They help fuel my 'spark' of writing. :D


	23. Chapter 23 Rescue

AN: Things are progressing nicely. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing. Took a little break to play Candy Crush Saga and Farm Heroes Saga, Towers, and Pet Rescue Saga on FB. (Those are really addicting games and are great procrasting tools. :D) And the JAWS Soundtrack helped...Hmm.

Chapter 23

The Decepticons

Jenna and Daniel were stuck in their carrier without their food and water. It wouldn't the first time they were hungry. Soundwave only gave them a bottle of water for about five seconds before taking it away.

Jenna scratched the back of her neck under the collar. It bore a sign that she belonged to the Decepticons and had Soundwave's family insignia. The collar was annoying. Daniel had tried to take it off, but he received a shock when Soundwave found out. Daniel didn't bother messing with it.

Jenna finally stopped scratching the back of her neck and leaned against the carrier's wall. She was exhausted and sat down on the carrier's floor. Daniel stood by the door, waiting for Soundwave to return. Daniel turned to Jenna and walked over to her. He sat down.

"You were brave." He said.

Jenna looked up into his eyes. "Thanks, Dan. But I'm so exhausted." Jenna leaned into his arms and lay against his chest. "Remember how we used to do this on the beach..." Jenna asked as her eyes closed.

"Yes, Jenna." Daniel answered. "I do."

Daniel looked down to see Jenna asleep.

-0-

Mirage stood in the interrogation room. His comm pinged and he picked up immediately. "Mirage here."

"Move in." Prowl ordered. "We're here. We'll meet you here," Prowl told him, showing him a map of the cargo hold. This was where they'd meet up and it was less guarded. "We also 'fixed' the video feed so it keep replaying the same scene. It is clear."

Mirage moved steathily out of the interrogation room. He knew exactly where Soundwave's office and apartment was. He paused when he saw three Decepticons standing there, talking. They stopped talking when they saw Starscream coming their way. Starscream glared at the three Decepticons. "Don't you have jobs to do?" He sneered. The three scattered, one nearly brushing against Mirage's invisible self. Starscream looked around the hallway before mumbling under his breath. _  
_

Mirage knew he didn't have much time now and headed down the hall, making sure he didn't make a lot of noise. He held an arm cannon as he moved. If Soundwave detected him, he needed to protect himself from them as soon as possible.

Mirage paused in front of Soundwave's door and realized he had a problem. He didn't have Jazz's sabotage techniques and who knew what lay in wait behind that door. ::_Prowl. I'm here._:: He commed.

::_Wait.:: _Prowl commed back. _  
_

Mirage didn't really know why Prowl said to wait. He was right there and could go into Soundwave's office undetected and save the two humans within. Then again, Prowl was a brilliant tactician and waiting wasn't a good idea when the base was teeming with Decepticons. Mirage's well tuned audios heard a scream from behind the door. Mirage backed away from the door. As he did, he heard a loud explosion from down the hall he had just come from. Immediately, the door opened and Soundwave rushed out followed by Ravage. They ran in the direction of the explosion and Mirage sneaked into the room as the door closed shut.

Mirage didn't risk disengaging his invisibility. He immediately commed, ::_I'm inside._::

Prowl acknowledged him.

Mirage looked around the office, discovering the enclosure sitting on the shelf. A scan revealed the humans weren't in there. Mirage noticed there was a large hole there. The humans were smart. A soft gasp came from somewhere. Mirage turned to the soft gasp and saw a large brown carrier. It had six large holes in the sides and the gasps were coming from there. Mirage walked over to the carrier and scanned inside. Two huddled figures were in there. The humans were in there. Mirage found the door and opened it. The two humans were sitting there before trying to scoot away. They were both turning pale. Mirage needed to grab the humans and leave the carrier. He commed Prowl. ::_I've found the humans. But they won't come out to me. They're terrified. I need to know if I can come out of my invisibility?::_

::_You're clear._:: Prowl answered.

Mirage disengaged his invisibility and the humans huddled together even more. "My name's Mirage. You need to come with me. I will not hurt you." Mirage said, his Italian accent prominent. "Come." He gestured to the two shaken humans. The humans stood up and walked to him. "Quickly."

The humans wasted no time and ran towards him. They ran onto his servo. "I am putting you in here to keep you safe." Mirage said. "Keep quiet."

Mirage placed them into a small but large container. He placed them into a holster that would keep them from being jostled. Mirage closed the door to the carrier and engaged his invisibility. ::_You have a short window of opportunity. Move out now._:: Prowl ordered.

Mirage left the office and ran down the hall. He almost bumped into oncoming drones that were rushing to the explosion. Mirage managed not to get into a scuffle with any of them. Another explosion rang out from that particular direction.

Mirage went left, away from the explosion. The humans were very silent and for that, he was grateful. Many weren't always so silent and were always making noises that would get him caught while he rescued them.

Mirage paused in the middle of the hall and saw Sideswipe standing there, waiting with his guns and swords at ready. "Sideswipe. It's me." Mirage said, disengaging his invisibilty.

Sideswipe shook his head. "Close calls, eh, Mirage?"

"Yes. Where's Prowl?"

"He's in the cargo hold. Aren't those bombs great?! I managed to stick them up as diversions-"

"Lets talk about this some other time. It won't be long before they find us." Mirage said hastening to get to the unguarded cargo bay.

Together, they ran through the hall. It was completely devoid because there were many simulateous explosions. With each explosion, Sideswipe laughed. His prank was working. When they got to the unguarded cargo bay, they met Prowl, Ironhide, and Optimus Prime. Ironhide's cannons were whirring, ready to blast them into the Pit. "Shall we go?" Sideswipe asked. "It won't be long before they find all those bombs I planted."

Mirage took the container out of his holster and said, "The humans are in here, Optimus."

"Let's go." Prime ordered. "Transform and roll out."

-0-

Megatron snarled when another explosion rang out. Someone was playing a game with those bombs. When they would find them, it was already too late. Automatic fire retardent would engage and take out the fire before it got out of hand. Megatron growled when he discovered the Vehicons' bodies littering the rooms. Someone had gotten smart enough to put them up and leave. And whenever someone entered the room, the bombs would go off. That made them sense bombs.

The sense bombs were used as pranks and used by youngsters. Someone had rigged these sense bombs into exploding bombs that caused real fires and explosions. Sense bombs were usually all smoke and no fire. Megatron growled when another Vehicon went down. They were going to lose them right and left. Megatron ordered, "Soundwave? Check all the rooms in this sector and find out who did all these stupid sense bombs. When you find out, let me know and I'll deal with them."

Soundwave nodded. He would find out and punish his pets again. They needed to know that their behavior wasn't going to be tolerated again. Daniel kept defying him and Jenna kept defending him.

-0-

They made it outside without anyone knowing about them. It was strange because most of the time, this base was well guarded to the point where no one got in and no one got out. It was even more stranger when no Decepticon attempted to stop them.

That grated on Ironhide's processor as he drove away. The weapons' master thought it odd. "Hrmph!"

"What is it that troubles you so?" Optimus Prime asked.

"Isn't it odd how the Decepticons were distracted? They left many of the normal exits one would use unguarded."

"That is puzzling." Optimus mused.

Sideswipe snickered, knowing the guards were vehicons and they would go into places they shouldn't. He had learned by watching the Decepticons employ them for menial tasks and guarding their prisoners. Nothing really intrigued the vehicons unless something loud and reprecussive made them drop what they were doing and go investigate the noise. They left their prisoners behind unless there were more than one vehicon there. If there were two or three, one would go investigate, leaving the other to guard.

Since Sideswipe applied the perfect distraction, they could leave. Then he could tell Sunny. Sunny would be pleased with what he did.

-0-

Sunstreaker sat in the brig, teasing Barricade. He had surrendered his weapons upon arrival to Ironhide before he left. Sunstreaker sneered at this because he was missing out on the battle happening at the hidden Decepticon base. He was furious because he didn't get to go. His brother had a chance to go without him.

Looking up, he saw Red Alert staring at him through the bars. "I have been given orders that you can leave the brig now."

Sunstreaker scowled and walked over to the bars and waited for them to disengage. When they did, he grabbed his weapons and left the brig. He was fixing to leave when a certain little fleshy caught his eye. She was sitting on a cargo box, back facing him. He did a silent scan and found her heartrate was elevated and so was her breathing. Her body was tense. She was anxious. Sunstreaker sheathed his weapons and walked over to her.

-0-

Thank you for reading. Don't forget to review. :D


	24. Chapter 24 Sunstreaker's Change

AN: Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following. What a rainy week! We've nothing but off and on rains. And I've been talking about the weather to Wheeljack on FB. (He was traveling cross country and made it to Phoenix Arizonia. It's raining there too. Don't you just love roleplay? :D) I haven't talked to him today but I'm sure he's on his way to another Botcon. He has been uploading photos of the cities they visited and showing us the places the Autobots were taken at in the first movie.

Forget the chapter numbers. That's happened to me when I wrote stories in long hand. I had to always go back to the last chapter to find out. Sometimes, the entire thing of chapters are all wrong.

Oh this is a long long chapter. :D Which is good.

AU verse again. :D

-0-

Daniel and Jenna

Jenna leaned back in the seat as Mirage drove driverless. She stared at the self-rotating steering wheel with puzzlement. They had seen and experienced Soundwave's self-driving and they weren't so shocked as they should have been.

Mirage noticed the shock collars and they needed to come off as soon as they got the base. He checked in with his two passengers. Their bodies showed extreme fatigue and exhaustion. Even their vital signs were elevated. They were both stressed out and needing a good few days of rest.

Daniel had fallen asleep when they realized they were safe. Jenna, however, didn't sleep. Her eyes were wide open and she stared at his wheel. Mirage wanted to reassure that everything was going to be fine.

"Mrs Williamson. You can rest now."

Jenna jumped as she said, "It's not that." Jenna said so softly that Mirage could barely hear her.

"What is it?" Mirage asked.

"It's him." Jenna said.

"Him? Sideswipe?"

"Yes. It's his brother."

Mirage felt puzzled at this. What did Jenna mean by that? Maybe Jenna wasn't staring at his steering wheel. Maybe she was staring at Sideswipe. "Could you explain?"

"Sideswipe's brother had the same exact insignia as yours."

"Have you ever met Sunstreaker?"

At the mention of Sunstreaker's name, Jenna gasped, hugging herself. "Yes," She said. "I have."

The caravan turned right and Mirage didn't really know about what happened to Jenna to make her scared of the yellow frontliner. He should have also been there to help, but he was stuck in the base with Red Alert.

He tuned his sensors into his cab and saw that Jenna was shaking out of fear. "Don't let him near me." Jenna said. "Please whatever you do, don't let him see me or near me."

"He will not." Mirage said.

Jenna felt herself relaxing into the seat and she began to feel exhausted. The lull and vibration coming from the car put her into sleep.

Mirage noticed that Jenna had fallen asleep and that was a good thing. They'd be traveling through the night until they reached their base and then Ratchet would examine his two new patients and take off those shock collars.

-0-

Sunstreaker stood behind Noel. She froze when she saw his shadow in front of her. Noel's fear was palpatable and Sunstreaker felt a tremendous, but strange satisfaction in this fear. Noel should fear him because he was stronger than she and more prone to withdraw any of his swords. But Noel surprised him. She jumped off the crate and ran. Sunstreaker growled as she ran into Ratchet's domain. What made her think she could hide in there?!

Sunstreaker followed sedately. She wouldn't be able to leave Ratchet's domain easily. Sunstreaker walked into the Med-Bay and closed the door. Then he locked it. He stood there, with his arms across his chassis. He scowled around the Med-Bay.

Ratchet might have feared him before, but now he was less scary to him. Getting hit with a wrench didn't bother or faze him anymore. It was the just the usual grumpiness from the medic. Sunstreaker still stood there waiting for Noel to come to her senses.

"This is pointless, Fleshy. You come right out here." Sunstreaker said. "I grow tired of these cat and mouse games with you. And if you don't come out here, I'll drag you out of there by your hair."

-0-

Noel knew he could engage his holoform and drag her out of her room. It was only a matter of time. "You've got five seconds to come out of there, fleshy. Five..." Sunstreaker started counting. "Then you leave me no choice-"

"All right!" Noel said coming out with her hands up. "I'm coming out!"

Noel stepped out of her room and although she was scared, she couldn't stand someone pulling her hair out of her scalp. He would do it without a second thought. "About time!" Sunstreaker said, bending down to her.

Noel kept her distance. "What do you want!?" Noel asked.

"You and I need to talk alone."

"Oh ho-you're not talking to me alone. I want Optimus Prime to be there."

"You don't have any choice here in that matter. I will speak to you and in private."

Sunstreaker grabbed Noel by the mid-section. She began pushing against his servo. He tightened it causing her to gasp in pain. "Now you listen to me! You're going to listen to me and let me talk to you." He released some of the pressure and unlocked the Med-Bay. Sunstreaker changed around Noel and she landed in the front passenger seat. Then he secured her with his belts and left the base, spinning his wheels first. "You and I are going to talk." He ground out.

Noel didn't say anything as he drove away from the safety of the base. Noel felt vulernable and open to any attack. Sunstreaker just didn't drive, he sped until he reached an isolated, empty road that scared Noel. She rarely traveled down these isolated roads in the night. Night-time was more imposing and what was even more odd was that Sunstreaker didn't use his lights. It looked like he was used to driving in the dark. There were dark shadows and it terrified Noel into silence.

Sunstreaker waited for Noel to say something, but a new scan revealed that she was scared stiff. Sighing, Sunstreaker flipped on his headlights, revealing a flat road with woods on both sides.

Noel closed her eyes, but couldn't fight the shaking feeling in her hands. "Look." Sunstreaker said making her jump. "We need to talk about some things that I did to make you feel nasty." Sunstreaker wasn't used to apologizing to fleshies. Half of them deserved to be smashed under his pede. "I've been an aft for as long as I can remember and many of my friends believed that I was the wrong choice for the Autobot Army. Most of my friends joined the Decepticons. They figured I'd join them because I was a bad aft. I spent more time in trouble than Sideswipe. My twin was a goody too shoes, as they say." Sunstreaker paused to see Noel staring at his radio. That's where his voice came from and she was listening. "My twin joined the Autobots because he believed they were the best choice. When my twin joined the Autobots, I couldn't stand it. I was told to watch over him by my Mech creator. He believed that we should look after each other. So I did until the day we split up by accident. We were both supposed to land in the same place, but something interferred and made us drift apart for quite some time. At this time, I met a beautiful young female organic. I ordered her to help me find my twin and if she told anyone about me, I would come find her. I kept tabs of her almost all her life until that day her boyfriend or husband came out and threatened me.

"I managed to keep my distance and watched her. I saw she was pregnant and was having a family. My rage became the best of me and I vowed that if I ever found her daughter, I would take her as she had my brother. Then they wouldn't see their daughter ever again." Sunstreaker said.

Noel found herself shaking again and this time, trying to get out of her restraints. "Now's my chance." Sunstreaker said. "Now's my chance to make things right."

Noel stopped trying to get out of her restraints. "This little girl was you, Noel." Sunstreaker said.

Noel found herself unable to talk. She was stunned into silence. It was the first time she had heard Sunstreaker say her name. He was always calling her 'Fleshy'.

"This will be my chance to make things right." Sunstreaker said. "What has to be done."

Noel looked at the radio. "What do you mean?" She asked her voice coming out low.

"I will take good care of you, fleshy." One minute Sunstreaker called her Noel, now back to Fleshy.

"Wait a minute. Are you a Decepticon?"

Sunstreaker snickered. "Of course." Noel was taken aback. "But-how-you were an Autobot! You said so."

"Well, it's a choice. I told you I was a bad aft."

Noel wanted to scream. "But your brother, Sideswipe? What about his feelings?"

"He won't ever know because you won't tell him."

"But this isn't right." Noel said. "You're an Autobot. That means you're a good guy! You're kidnapping me."

"I just told you I am a Decepticon."

"You were responsible for my Mom and Dad's kidnapping? You were behind it all?"

"Well, yes. Except the fact that Prowl really fancies you."

Noel didn't know that. How could a giant Mech like her?

"I didn't know that."

"Of course not. You have a fleshy mind that can't process quick thoughts."

"Look," Noel said. "I'll do whatever you want."

"You will do whatever I want." Sunstreaker said. "However, you will know that I have bought you a nice little place for you to reside in. It's completely isolated and only a few visitors will be visiting us."

"You had a lot of time." Noel said.

"Yes I did. I waited for you to graduate college so you can start working for me." Sunstreaker said. "Welcome to your new home and life, Noel."

-0-

Barricade snarled, "You let him out?!"

"Of course. Prime said to."

"You have no idea."

"No idea about what?"

"What you have just done!?" Barricade yelled. "It was a distraction. Let me talk to my brother."

"Negative."

"You need to know something else about Sunstreaker."

"Sunstreaker is a loyal bot. He wouldn't dare to go behind Primes' back." Red Alert said.

"A lot you know." Barricade snorted. "You know very little. Let me tell you something. Spark split twins are a rarity on Cybertron. Many scientists loves spark split twins and they love to see how they function apart."

"So what are you saying, Decepticon?" Red Alert asked.

"Sunstreaker isn't an Autobot anymore. He's what is known as an Autocon. He has the new ability to change factions and optic color. He's also able to change his alt-form. The Autocon's are mixed breeds. Sunstreaker used to be an Autobot at the beginning, using his services for good. Now, he can appear on both sides."

"How did this happen?"

"Shockwave experimented on him. Changed his programming. He's a darker version of himself. He is operating on his own terms."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I was once a good cybertronian. Then something happened to my programming. Shockwave happened." Barricade ground out.

"How do you know you were a good cybertronian?" Red Alert asked, nearly glitching at this wild assumption.

"Because I have bits of memory bytes showing my young age. I was a good. Then I signed up for Megatron's army because of Shockwave's reprogramming. I'm telling you this because I would rather be in here than out there." Barricade said.

-0-

Autocons are also mentioned in 'Not Our World'. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.


	25. Chapter 25 Bad News

AN: Um, I didn't realize this story would be an 'Autocon' story mixed with regular Decepticons and Autobots. Oh well. Stories have a world of their own. I needed a dark twist to Fate's Collide. Perhaps Sunstreaker will come to his senses and realize his programming's wrong.

AU's rule. :D

-0-

Sunstreaker made a left turn onto a long stretch of road. It was a narrow road far from the Autobot base.

There weren't many Autocons existing yet, but it was only a matter of time before Shockwave produced more Autocons. The only one who was a full Decepticon was Barricade and he had been there. The traitor threatened to turn him in to the Autobots after he left. The Autobots would never know that Noel was missing until they realized it.

Sunstreaker had to sedate Noel after her outbursts. She had called him a traitor and other things. He wouldn't tolerate foul language. Her body was slack in his seat and very heavy. Once he got her into the human habituation part of his base, she'd be secured there. Then after she woke up, had a good breakfast, then Sunstreaker would start telling her what she was going to do.

Although Sunstreaker was part Autobot, he didn't care about his Decepticon training. The training had been tedious and degrading. Their training courses were harder than the Autobots training exercises. They were more easier and he beat the Decepticon simulations easily. Sunstreaker knew that most of Decepticon training and programming made him even more dangerous to Noel. If she stepped a toe out of line, she would be punished. Sunstreaker needed to keep his Decepticon training at bay. If he pushed her too much, she wouldn't do anything to help his cause. _His Cause_. He didn't need both factions breathing down his neck. He also didn't need Prowl breathing down his neck, no less Prime, too.

Besides, he could always mislead Noel into believing her parents were coming to live there. But then again, that was his Decepticon side taking over. He was very deceptive and very good at it.

The cover of night would make it easier for him to travel. His lights flipped off again and he drove without his lights to his new base which was very far from the Decepticon base and Autobot Base. In fact, with his current speed, he'd make it there before the sun came up. His form could surpass any Earth-made vehicle. Sunstreaker wasn't dense nor thick processored like most thought he was. He really disliked that slagger, Ironhide! Sunstreaker growled when he realized that his Decepticon side was battling to come out again. Shockwave really loved messing with core programming. Sunstreaker squashed that side down again and heard a moaning noise coming from Noel. A scan revealed her to be asleep still. Sunstreaker checked his speed. It was climbing up to the mid-200s. This was the greatest thing about speeding down an abandoned highway, to his base, was the lack of authority figures to clock him and then he'd have to answer about that ticket or warning. Sunstreaker loved to speed and stretch his wheels. He'd also get to his base faster. It was nowhere in Townsend. It was located in the Arizona Desert where there were plenty of large boulders and rock caverns that were hidden. Hidden in one of those caverns was his secret base.

Sunstreaker sped up, heading closer to the 300 miles per hour range. No use in keeping it under 200 with a sleeping human. She wouldn't know how fast he could go.

-0-

Barricade paced back and forth, waiting for his brother to come in. When he did, he glared at Barricade. "I am extremely busy, 'Con!" His brother said. "This had better be good!"

"Good. It's about time you came back from that rescue." Barricade said. "Have you checked your girlfriend?"

Prowl glared at his brother with stern blue optics. "What do you know?"

"I know enough." Barricade said. "Your Prime was stupid in letting that slagger out."

"Optimus Prime is wise and a great leader. More than I can say for yours."

"Wise enough to let a slagger like Sunstreaker out of his cell?"

"Sunstreaker is a trusted officer and frontliner to the Autobot Army."

"_Was_." Barricade said, shaking his head. "Red Alert and I were talking."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes. I told him about what Sunstreaker was planning. If you'll let me out, we can find Noel. I'll help you."

They heard a sizzle and then Prowl fell down. Ironhide ran into the brig, comming Ratchet. "Always a glitch-head." Barricade smirked as Ironhide glared at him as he warned, "One more word, 'Con."

-0-

Optimus Prime sat in his office with Prowl. He reviewed the surveillance feeds and was quite disappointed. Sunstreaker had left the brig, his weapons drawn, and walked out into the hangar. Sunstreaker paused in the middle of the hangar and sheathed his weapons. They saw Noel sitting on a crate. Sunstreaker made his way towards her. He said something to her and she jumped off the crate and ran. Then Sunstreaker ran after her. The feed now revealed nothing. Optimus Prime switched the view until he came to the Med-Bay. Noel wasn't seen until a few seconds later. Then Sunstreaker and she began talking. Optimus watched as Sunstreaker grabbed Noel and leave the Med-Bay. Then he transformed and raced out of the base. The feed then showed her cat coming out of the Med-Bay and looking around for Noel. Her cat ran back into the Med-Bay and disappeared into Noel's room.

"This is not good." Optimus Prime. "There is something wrong with Sunstreaker. We need to get him back and get Ratchet to check his processor."

"I intend to interrogate Noel's parents when they have gotten enough sleep."

"They might not know anything about Sunstreaker."

"I have a reason to believe Jenna Williamson might know."

Optimus Prime knew Sunstreaker's history and why it took him so long to find his way here. It was a terrible thing to happen to him and when he finally found his twin, the two were inseparable. Sunstreaker became extra protective of Sideswipe. But then something else happened as well. Not only did Sunstreaker became extra protective of his brother, he began showing signs of a side he never had before and that was worrisome. Sunstreaker was guarding something. Refusing half of Ratchet's own treatment options. Sunstreaker had a hidden agenda he didn't even know about. Something was wrong with Sunstreaker because he was a great Autobot warrior. Optimus wondered if his brother knew something? Would Sideswipe help him find out?

::_Sideswipe. Please report to my office as soon as possible._::

::_Yes sir. On my way.__::_

-0-

Sideswipe walked into Optimus Prime's office feeling regret. Optimus sat at his desk and Prowl stood behind him. Sideswipe hoped he wasn't in trouble with the Mechs. Optimus Prime gestured to a chair in front of his desk, but Sideswipe remained standing. His processor was reeling. Optimus Prime was his mentor and hero. He wasn't always afraid of him. Now he was feeling nervous.

"What do you know about Sunstreaker's behavior?" Optimus asked.

Usually, his baritone always made one feel good and relaxed. To Sideswipe, it only made him feel guilty and even more nervous. Sideswipe had been on Earth for so long that he picked up the usual customs. Sideswipe shrugged.

Prowl's optics narrowed. "What do you mean you don't-" Prowl started to say.

Sideswipe looked at Optimus Prime for help. His optics said it all. Optimus looked at him and said, "Could Prowl go investigate your brother's apartment?" Sideswipe slowly nodded.

Prowl left the office and Optimus leaned back in his chair. "You are hurt." Optimus surmised. Sideswipe nodded. He spoke, "He's severed my connection with him. I can't get him to tell me where he is."

"So, he won't tell you anything?"

"No."

Optimus glanced at the monitor for a moment and rewound the video footage until it reached Noel sitting on the crate. "You need to know something. It is rather important and could be the reason why your brother has reacted in an un-Autobot way." Sideswipe took a seat.

"When your brother arrived on this planet, he was very confused. He didn't know where he was and had a hard time trying to convince him he was safe. Whenever he'd fall into recharge, he'd have nightmares about something that happened to him. Ratchet would sedate him and he'd be all right for the rest of the night." Optimus paused. "Everything was going great until he saw a form that resembled his brother. Sunstreaker began looking for his brother and without my knowledge, he kidnapped a human being and kept her with him at all times."

"Her?" Sideswipe asked.

"Yes." Optimus sighed. "The girl wasn't old enough to be alone without her parents. She was pretty young and every single day, I heard their pleas to return their daughter safely home. I don't know if Sunstreaker returned her when he heard their pleas. One day, Sunstreaker returned to the base and Ironhide stopped him. They both got into a scuffle of some kind and Sunstreaker admitted in taking the girl. He told him that he returned the girl to her parents after hearing their pleas. Ironhide didn't really believe him because the next few days, he was gone again.

"Then you came and he stopped looking for you and released the girl into her parent's custody. He warned her to keep her mouth shut and not say anything. After that, he made sure of she did keep her mouth shut."

Sideswipe looked to the floor, unable to believe his audios. Sunstreaker wouldn't do this! It was terrible to hear! Sideswipe stood up. "Excuse me-I think I need to drive around-" Sideswipe said.

"Sideswipe, don't leave the base." Optimus ordered.

Sideswipe glanced at him and then left. He wasn't permitted to leave the base! He didn't understand! Sideswipe felt he needed to clear his processor and the only way to do that was to leave the base. He ignored Optimus' order and left the base.

-0-

Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
